L'éclair le ramena
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Harry avait disparu après la mort de Voldemort, traversant 17ans en un éclair dans un monde qui s'est relevé de la guerre sans lui... Et où il a un fils de Malfoy. HPDM, slash
1. Chapter 1

_Et voilà ma nouvelle fiction, un hpdm comme au bon vieux temps (honnêtement ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus publié !) écrite il y a longtemps mais finie que tardivement. Elle a été entièrement corrigée et fait huit chapitres que je publierais chaque semaine.  
_

 _Il y a des lemons et des combats, n'ignorez pas les ratings mes amis !_

 _Les OC et l'histoire m'appartiennent, le reste c'est à JKR._

 _Bonne lecture comme toujours_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

L'éclair le ramena

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Draco se dressait droit devant l'assemblée silencieuse, il savait ce qu'il risquait en se présentant ici. Soit l'Ordre lui laissait le bénéfice du doute, soit il mourrait. Et ce, dès ce soir.

Il n'avait pas peur, il ne connaissait peut-être pas la décision du camp de la lumière, mais il refusait de mourir dans le camps de Celui-Dont-... de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il était là, droit, fier, déterminé, il défiait les sorciers du regard. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes, puis la mère Weasley n'y tint plus :

-On ne peut pas le laisser repartir ! Hurla t-elle en se levant d'un coup.

-Je suis d'accord avec ma femme, Minerva, confirma Arthur Weasley en essayant de la faire rasseoir. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, c'est un fils de mangemort et il est de notoriété public que Lucius...

Le loup garou, enfin, le professeur Lupin, à la grande surprise de Draco, intervint alors d'une voix forte :

-Draco n'est pas Lucius, nous en avons déjà parlé et il ne faut pas rejeter les enfants à cause des fautes de leurs parents.

-Dumbledore est mort par sa faute !

-Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut... commença Lupin avant d'être vivement coupé.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Le contra Weasley-mère d'une voix furieuse. Ce n'est absolument pas prudent de...

-Calmez vous ! Les stoppa tant bien que mal MacGonagall. Donnez votre avis calmement ou taisez vous !

Ce ne fut pas très efficace, car si les rouquins fermèrent leurs bouches pour un temps, bien d'autres étaient contre son admission dans l'Ordre, et les Weasley ne tinrent pas très longtemps avant de vouloir continuer d'exprimer leurs opinions à leur tour. Le débat faisait rage dans toute la salle, tout le monde hurlait, et Draco ne tremblait pas, ne s'impatientait pas, ne disait rien. Il fixait Potter, son plus grand rival. Ses yeux vert, son visage morose, sa balafre sur le front...

Il revint à la réalité par un cri d'un des aurors présent :

-JAMAIS, vous m'entendez ? Jamais je n'accepterais que vous laissiez entrer un espion dans l'Ordre !

-Tu en parles comme si il causerait notre perte ! contra vivement un autre sorcier que Draco ne connaissait pas.

-C'est exactement cela !

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi, l'espion, qui refuse la moindre aide alors que la dernière bataille est si proche ?

-Cela suffit.

La voix de Potter avait claqué, aussi calme que sèche, et toutes les bouches se fermèrent brusquement, tandis que les sorciers s'assaillaient de nouveau, dociles. Il n'avait même pas crié, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, visiblement...

« Alors tu es vraiment le super héros des gentils, Potter ? »

La chaise griffa la pierre et Harry Potter fut debout dans toute sa splendeur, sa cicatrice trônant sur son front comme un joyaux au milieu de ses mèches folles alors qu'il les regardait tous et qu'il imposait sa présence dans toute la pièce.

Il était beau, sauvage, puissant.

Draco eut un frisson qui lui parcourut le dos.

-Cela suffit, répétât-il. La dernière bataille est dans quelques jours, peut-être quelques heures. Trop proche en tout cas pour que vous passiez votre temps à entre-déchirer _mon_ armée !

Tout le monde le fixait, Draco le dévorait des yeux.

-Aux dernière nouvelles, c'est _moi_ qui suis à la tête de l'Ordre du Phœnix, donc c'est moi qui décide _qui_ a le droit d'y rester.

Il scanna la foule, et fini par fixer Mrs Weasley qui se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise.

-En temps normal, j'aurais bien prit vos avis en comptes, mais vu les comportements immatures dont vous avez fait preuve à l'instant, il semblerait que je m'en passerais.

Il avait mûri, le bébé Potty... Il avait beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'avant.

-Malfoy, tu me suis. Professeur MacGonagall, s'il vous plaît, surveillez le bureau d'Albus, je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous dérange. Tout le monde reste ici, personne ne doit être au courant de sa présence ici avant que je ne décide ce qu'on fera de lui.

Sur ce, Potter lui agrippa le bras et traîna à sa suite un Draco étrangement moins motivé à mourir de cette main, ou plus sûrement de cette baguette, qui lui avait coûté tant d'ennui depuis ses 11ans. Mais avec un peu de chance, Potter lui laisserait une chance de survie. Les griffondors sont si honnêtes après tout...

.

Minerva attendait en silence, comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Potter ne se comportait pas comme ça en tant normal. Jamais. Mais la bataille était difficile pour lui, il devenait susceptible. Il n'allait plus consoler les victimes de guerre, ce qu'il faisait toujours en temps normal, il s'emportait vite, était froid avec tout le monde, ne voulait voir personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis. Et malgré cela, il persistaient à assister à absolument toutes les réunions de l'Ordre afin que rien ne lui soit caché, comme ça avait trop longtemps été le cas durant la vie d'Albus.

Ils patientèrent longtemps, Molly semblait hors d'elle mais ne disait rien. Minerva pouvait deviner aisément son inquiétude pour Potter.

Soupirant, elle se résigna à attendre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin sur les deux garçons, un peu débraillés : le blond avait une éraflure sur la joue et le brun un petit hématome sur la mâchoire.

-Mais enfin que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Molly en se levant d'un bond.

-Nous nous sommes battu, fit Potter d'une voix calme. Et à partir de maintenant Malfoy fait partie de l'Ordre.

.

Harry ignora avec facilité les regards et les protestations qui s'élevèrent immédiatement, et traîna Malfoy à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la porte menant à une des dernières chambres individuelles qui restait où il éjecta le blond.

-Hey !

-La ferme Malfoy, et bienvenue à l'Ordre du phœnix. Ici, je décide, et celui qui me conteste, il connaît la sortie.

Et sur ce, Harry claqua la porte au nez du sang pur, pour son plus grand désarroi.

Harry était à fleur de peau, ces temps-ci. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le contredise, qu'on doute de son jugement, qu'on émette le moindre avis hésitant.

Il lui fallait du dur, du clair, du précis. Les chichis seront pour après, ce qu'il aurait dut faire ou non par le passé, tous ces reproches, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler maintenant. Il les écouterait quand il aurait vaincu Voldemort, pas avant.

Il ne voulait rien écouter, il était terrorisé, il n'était pas une espèce de dieu immortel, il avait peur de crever sur le champ de bataille, peur d'être piétiné avant d'avoir atteint Voldemort, peur de ne pas tenir une seconde face au mage noir, peur de mourir sans avoir été utile à la société sorcière.

Il n'était pas un griffon aussi courageux qu'il le voudrait...

.

Draco resta encore hébété quelques instant, époustouflé par l'explosion de son rival et leur séparation si brutale, avant de se reprendre d'un coup et de sortir de sa chambre pour aller à sa poursuite.

Il ne vit personne dans le couloir et commença à marcher dans une direction au hasard, passant une main sur ses cheveux pour les plaquer un peu mieux contre son crane.

Potter avait toujours été spécial, à ses yeux. Il avait été le héros qui était censé devenir son ami pendant son enfance ; le connard qui l'avait repoussé, pendant sa première année ; son ennemi juré les années qui suivirent… Puis, durant ces dernières années, son rival.

Son seul et unique rival, avec ce petit truc que n'avaient pas les autres, cette chose qui faisait brûler son âme là où les autres se heurtaient à une indifférence froide. Potter était spécial par ce petit plus, ce petit plus qui avait toujours compté, cette fascination qui avait augmenté d'année en année pour devenir un gros plus. Un énorme plus qui se muait, peu à peu, en une obsession peu maîtrisable.

Non.

Complètement incontrôlable.

Mais Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, il acceptait cette exclusivité comme quelque chose de plus ou moins normal, il vivait avec. Cela serait beaucoup plus dur si Potter l'ignorait, ou alors ne répondait pas avec autant de fougue...

Mais il répondait, il souffrait de ses répliques.

Il était tout aussi écrasant de puissance, ses yeux blessés brillant de haine tandis que son pote la belette le retenait pour l'empêcher de venir au mains. Alors même que en venir au mains avec Potter est la chose la plus jouissante que Draco n'ai jamais connue.

Mais là n'était pas le problème...

Il aurait voulu que le griffondor le rassure pour demain, pour les jours à venir, puisque la bataille était si proche. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui dise qu'il avait bien fait de trahir sa famille, ses principes, tout ce qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à maintenant.

Il ne voulait pas que Potter ne dise rien.

Il ne laisserait pas le brun partir sans lui avoir rien dit, il avait le droit à un peu de considération, quand même !

.

 _POV Harry_

Tout est si flou, je tangue, je ne comprends plus grand chose.

Cela va se terminer dans les nuits qui arrivent, je le sais, je le sens. Je mourrai quand le soleil se lèvera, j'en suis persuadé.

Ce n'est pas une surprise, après tout, cela fait deux ans que je m'y prépare.

Rien n'a vraiment été une surprise, de toute manière. Je préfère prendre avec philosophie ce qui me tombe dessus, je m'y suis habitué avec toutes ses péripéties qui ont rythmés ma scolarité à Poudlard.

J'ai beaucoup plus de mal avec les morts.

Sirius, Dumbledore, Cédric... j'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Je ne marche pas, j'erre. On pourrais m'attaquer, là, maintenant, que je ne réagirais peut-être même pas. Je pourrais mourir à tout instant, tellement j'ai l'air malade et faible.

Mais à quoi je pourrais servir, à part sauver le monde ?

-Potter ?

Je grimace en reconnaissant la voix du connard qui change de camp juste pour la bataille finale. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire, je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter, j'ai froid, je voudrais trouver de l'air, je veux respirer.

-Potter, attends ! Hey attends moi !

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, j'ai froid, j'étouffe, j'ai tellement froid. Je me met à courir, ça me réchauffera peut-être. Je l'espère, tout du moins.

Mais le froid reste là, et les pas me coursent, ils résonnent dans ma tête.

J'arrive aux escaliers, le froid me fait trembler, l'escalier sur lequel je suis bouge, puis se fige au milieu de la cage. Je me stoppe, j'ai envie de m'asseoir au bord du vide et sauter, voir si je survivrais encore avec le cou brisé.

Mais je ne suis pas foncièrement égoïste, alors je ne le fais pas et reste à distance de la chute.

-Potter, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à courir comme ça d'un coup ?!

Je ne tremble plus, c'est quasiment des soubresauts.

Je me retourne vers lui, il a l'air essoufflé. Un peu effrayé aussi par mon air sûrement fou.

-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, au juste ?

Je ne répond pas, j'ai tellement froid. Je tombe en arrière et mes fesses rencontrent durement la pierre.

Malfoy a l'air de flipper maintenant. Il a raison, si je meure maintenant, on va l'accuser d'être un mangemort et de s'être infiltré pour me tuer. Ce serait con, lui qui était -plus ou moins- empli de bonnes intentions, pour une fois.

Il pose prudemment une main sur mon front, comme pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de fièvre, mais avec une réticence qui prouve sans mal qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de contact.

Un main si chaude, si douce, j'en ai besoin, là maintenant, de cette chaleur.

Je lui saisit la main et la cale sur ma joue, soupirant d'aise.

Il sursaute, mais j'ai si froid, je ne pense plus à rien.

Je le tire pour qu'il tombe sur moi, le colle à mon corps, entre mes jambes, me frotte à lui pour récupérer sa température, sa vie, son étrange chaleur pour me remplir.

Qu'importe que je passe pour un fou.

Je suis habitué.

Qu'importe que Malfoy ne comprenne rien.

Cela changera.

J'ai froid, terriblement froid, je ne comprend rien de ce que je fais. Je veux juste plus de chaleur, toujours plus de cette peau brûlante contre la mienne.

Je me retourne en l'entraînant avec moi, l'allonge sur les marches, tout mon corps sur lui, à la recherche de plus de contact.

Je perds pied.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

Je le veux

.

Draco avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il ne comprenait _absolument_ pas ce qu'il se passait, mais le voilà plaqué sans ménagement, une marche lui rentrant douloureusement dans le dos tandis que son pire ennemi, Potter, Harry Potter, était allongé sur lui dans toute sa longueur, le caressant et glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements, à la recherche de plus de contact, de plus de peau.

Puis sa chemise vola. Sa chemise qui devait coûter une année de salaire à Rusard perdit quelques bouton et s'envola au dessus de la rambarde pour descendre à travers le puits remplis d'escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leurs tête.

Mais Draco eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que Potter enfouissait déjà son visage dans son cou.

Mais par Merlin _qu'est-ce qui lui prenait_?!

Puis sous les mains de Draco qui essayaient, évidemment, de repousser son rival de lui, il sentit une drôle de douceur.

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé et ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué.

Potter torse nu.

Potter torse nu, sur lui, ses bras entourant son propre torse tout aussi nu !

Draco perdait pied, mais restait conscient qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tous moment ! On l'accuserait de viol (et cela, même si il était en dessous, hein, ça ne ferait pas de différence pour eux !). Non, pire, enfin, plutôt, plus important : qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce stupide balafré pour lui faire _ça_?!

En plus Draco bandait. Il bandait grave sous les mains de Potter.

Des mains pas forcément adroites, mais tellement précipitées, tellement gourmandes, que Draco n'y pouvait rien, c'était trop bon !

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva en haut des escaliers, dans une tour qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais qui avait une immense fenêtre qui lui offrait une superbe vue sur le ciel où les couleurs devenaient chatoyantes alors que le soleil se couchait.  
Puis Potter enleva son propre pantalon, d'un coup, et Draco n'admira plus la vue.

Enfin, en tout cas, plus la même vue.

Déglutissant et un peu tremblant, il sentit les mains de Potter en faire de même sur son pantalon, et leurs deux érections se presser d'une contre l'autre d'une manière intense, bien trop intense pour son bien, plus que Draco n'avait jamais connue.

Il était serpentard et populaire, certes, mais la guerre ne lui donnait vraiment pas tête à faire une ou deux parties de jambes en l'air. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Là, il était près à donné sa première fois, il avait tellement peur pour la bataille arrivant que ça ne pourrait que le réconforter.

Il refusa alors de penser aux conséquences si on les surprenait, il ne voulu penser qu'à ce que Potter lui faisait et non plus à la cause.

C'était bien, c'est tout.

Il se laissa caresser par son grand et courageux rival, ne pensant plus à rien, profitant juste de la douceur des derniers rayons de soleils sur son corps, et de celle de Potter sur ses jambes.

Il n'aurait pas dut profiter de la situation, comme ça, parce qu'il était clair que Potter n'était pas dans son état normal.

Mais il est un serpentard, il profite _toujours_ de la situation ! Quelle qu'elle soit !

Alors il ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller dans ces caresses qu'on lui offrait, sans plus se soucier de rien.

.

.

Harry, baguette en main, avançait dans le champ de bataille, distribuant des sorts à tour de bras, la détermination le poussait à avancer, toujours, sans jamais ralentir.

Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qui lui avait soufflé à nouveau cette envie de gagner. Cette envie qu'il avait fini par perdre au fil du temps passé auprès de ces guerriers qui l'encourageaient à devenir une simple arme de destruction.

Il était Harry Potter.

Prêt à vaincre, cette fois, sans peur !

.

Draco venait de tuer son père.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de contempler le cadavre, il avait engagé un combat effréné contre Dolohov et un autre mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il tenait la cadence tant bien que mal, rendant sort sur sort, s'approchant sensiblement des sorciers en noir jusqu'à être assez prêt pour en mettre un à terre d'un coup de pied au ventre. Il finit par stupéfixer l'autre, et retourna dans le combat, repérant Nymphadora Tonk en difficulté et décidant d'aller l'aider.

Il cherchait parfois Potter des yeux, mais pas trop longtemps.

Sur un champ de bataille, on reste concentré.

Et puis Potter n'avait, semble t-il, oublié complètement ce qu'il s'était passé dans les escaliers, et surtout ce qui avait suivi, en haut de la tour. Parce que dès le lendemain, il n'y avait pas fait la moindre allusion, le regardant comme il l'avait toujours regardé, voilà tout.

Mais ce n'était pas Draco qui allait lui rappeler.

Tout en achevant l'adversaire de la méthamorphe, Draco le vit enfin : Potter, en plein combat contre le mage noir.

À ce demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir avant, vu la quantité d'énergie qu'ils dégageaient et la sauvagerie dont ils faisaient preuve. Sans compter la rage avec laquelle Potter se battait, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal, son visage concentré et ses paupières plissés sur ses yeux flamboyants… Sa baguette fendait l'air en créant des zébrures de lumière colorées qui fonçaient vers son ennemis tandis que, face à lui, Voldemort était entouré de ses capes aussi noirs les une que les autres, rendant son corps indistinct.

Peu de monde se figeait à la scène, il faisait nuit, et tant qu'il y aurait des combattants debout il y aurait matière à tuer.

Mais Draco s'arrêta.

Il aurait pu mourir de sa distraction, encore une fois, il s'en fichait.

Potter était beau.

Quand il était furieux, comme ça, avec cette pure haine imprimée dans ses pupilles tandis que son visage n'exprimait que la détermination, Potter était beau à en mourir.

Et Draco n'avait plus peur de mourir.

Ce fut un véritable miracle qu'il ne se prenne pas de sort pendant les longues minutes où il resta immobile au milieu du carnage.

Puis le parc dans lequel ils combattaient s'éclaircit, très légèrement au départ.

Potter se fit désarmer, Voldemort éclata d'un rire sadique qui ramena Draco à la raison. Potter était désarmé face au plus grand et puissant des psychopathes ! Désarmés et toujours pas le moins du monde effrayé, malgré la plaie béante et sanguinolente qui lui zébrait le flanc.

Un doloris frappa le corps du brun qui se tordit au sol, le lord noir continua d'avancer vers lui.

Draco hurla, pas Harry.

Potter, lui, se releva vivement, aucune trace de douleur n'était peinte sur son visage. Il se jeta en avant, droit sur Voldemort, et leva le bras en l'air et une épée apparut dans son poing serré. L'épée de Griffondor !

Il sauta sur Voldemort et, dans un cris de rage du jeune sorcier, abattit la lame. Entre les deux yeux du mage noir. Puis il plaqua la main contre le crane chauve du lord pour retirer l'épée qui était ressortit de l'autre côté. Il alla ramasser sa baguette sans lâcher son ennemis du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le mage noir continue à l'attaquer malgré cela.

Draco avait vu la lame, il voyait le sang à présent. Le sang de Voldemort.

Qui s'écroula.

Parce que même le plus grand des sorciers ne peut survivre avec la tête ouverte...

Quelques hurlements de joie s'élevèrent en même temps que le soleil, mais pas Draco. Draco, lui courait vers Potter qui saignait, qui souffrait de sa victoire. Draco la voyait, cette souffrance. Potter se prit alors la tête entre ses mains pleines de sang. Il souffrait, son souffle était court, Draco accéléra.

Mais Draco n'atteint jamais Potter.

Se moquant du soleil qui se levait à l'horizon, un nuage noir couvrit le ciel, grondant, et dès que le premier éclair fendit le ciel, Potter disparut.

Disparut totalement dans un long cri d'agonie.

Et Draco hurla. Non pas de joie et de victoire, comme les autres membres de l'Ordre du phœnix, mais de désespoir, d'abandon.

Potter est parti.

Potter est mort.

Il ne reviendra jamais.

Il est mort, et lui, Draco Malfoy, est devenu un des héros combattant au côté du Survivant qui avait arrêté, d'un coup, de survivre...

Draco tomba à genoux dans le sang de Potter et de Voldemort.

Puis s'évanouit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à adenoide pour sa review anonyme, et à tous ceux qui ont mit ma fiction en favori :)_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira..._

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

.

 ** _POV Draco_**

-Papa ?

Je relevais la tête et contemplai mon fils de cinq ans.

Je l'ai appelé Yvain, comme le chevalier de la table ronde. Pour le courage qu'il devait avoir, comme son père. Son autre père.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman, papa ?  
-Parce que je préfère les hommes, Yvain.  
-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas d'autre papa ?

Je soupire et attire l'enfant sur ses genoux.

-Tu as eu un autre papa. Mais il est mort avant que tu naisses. C'était un très bel homme, mais il était destiné à de grande choses, et ton papa les a faites. Puis il a disparu.

-Disparu comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, personne ne le sait. Il était là, et puis l'instant d'après il avait disparu. Jamais on a pu l'expliquer, mais ton papa était très célèbre, alors il a rendu beaucoup de personnes tristes.

-Il s'appelait comment ?

Je sens ma gorge se gonfler et me force à déglutir tout en me trouvant profondément stupide.

-Harry Potter.

-Le Sauveur ?

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse.

-Mais, tu étais amoureux de lui ? Demanda le petit.

Baissant la tête, je serre l'enfant contre moi.

-A ce qu'il paraît, deux hommes ne peuvent avoir d'enfants que si ils s'aiment très fort, mais c'était particulier entre nous, c'était plus que de l'amour. Une relation aussi particulière qu'étrange.

Le petit hoche la tête, même si il ne comprend pas tout.

Yvain a tout juste cinq ans, Je l'ai élevé sans l'éducation de sang pur que j'ai reçue, sans violence ni froideur.

J'ai chéri mon fils comme j'ai pu, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas le gâter, essayant de le transformer en quelque chose dont Potter aurait été fier.

Mais de toute manière, jamais Potter ne pourra me reprocher mon éducation, ni même me complimenter. Potter est mort, mort sans pouvoir s'expliquer sur son comportement, sans jamais savoir qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Parce que Potter était mort il y a cinq ans. Juste après avoir baisé son rival en haut d'un escalier, juste après avoir vaincu le mage qui lui avait causé tant d'emmerdes.

Je déteste Potter encore plus qu'avant.

Une haine teintée de larmes.

Certaines phrases me sont restées dans la gorge, tellement qu'elles ont rendu ma voix rauque, mais grâce à ces paroles je suis devenu quelqu'un de calme, de respecté. Grâce à ce genre de phrases qui me donne envie de vomir !

« Harry Potter, sacrifié pour notre monde, mérite notre respect pour toujours », disaient-ils.

Mais Potter ne s'était pas sacrifié. Potter était juste mort car il n'y pouvait rien, parce qu'on ne peut pas toujours gagner, parce que la guerre devait le tuer, de toute manière. Parce que les autres étaient stupides, et l'avaient tellement bloqué dans ce rôle, que même si il l'avait voulu, Potter n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre !

« monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes fiers de vous avoir eu combattant à nos côtés », disaient-ils.

Comme si ils n'avaient jamais douté de moi, comme si ce n'était pas Potter qui les avaient forcé à m'accepter parmi eux sans m'arracher la tête pour être sûrs que je n'étais pas espion.

« il vivra à jamais dans nos mémoires », disaient-ils en créant une statue de Potter.

De Potter qui ne ressemblait pas à Potter, mais à un homme de la vingtaine, calme et sérieux, à l'allure orgueilleuse que Potter n'avait jamais eue. Comme si une stupide statue ou nos mémoires allaient le ramener parmi nous. Comme si le montrer comme il n'était pas allait honorer sa mémoire

« monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes enceint. Avec qui... est-ce que vous saviez qui est le père ? », lui demandaient-ils.

J'étais puceau, puceau ! Potter est ma première fois. Potter a été mon unique fois. Et Potter est mort. Il ne serait jamais là pour se reprocher sa stupidité, pour s'affoler, pour toucher timidement mon ventre, pour hésiter à m'embrasser, pour accepter ou refuser de vivre une histoire d'amour avec moi. Il était mort.

« cet enfant est celui de Harry Potter, vous ne pouvez pas le garder », lui disaient-ils.

Mais c'est mon gamin ! LE MIEN ! Potter n'était pas là, Potter n'est plus là, et il ne le sera plus jamais ! Ne touchez pas à mon bébé, ne le touchez jamais, c'est _mon_ bébé !

Et je l'ai gardé, jamais personne du ministère ne m'a enlevé mon enfant, je l'ai élevé seul, difficilement mais avec détermination, lui ai inculqué autant de préceptes de sangs purs que de morales griffondores.

J'ai renié pas mal de choses pour que mon fils soit quelqu'un d'aussi respectable que ce connard de Potter.

Je repose Yvain sur le sol et me lève.

-Va te coucher, petit scorpion, on en reparlera une autre fois, il est tard.

Yvain partit dans sa chambre sans un mot, je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Je te déteste, Potter...

.

La répartition avancée, Yvain n'attendait pas son tour avec impatience.

Mais alors pas du tout !

Son nom va lui amener des regards sur lui, et Yvain déteste les regards sur lui.

-Yvain Malfoy-Potter.

Soupir un peu tremblant.

Courage.

Yvain fait un pas en avant, il sent les regards se fixer sur lui et accélère sensiblement sa marche.

Puis il arrive devant le tabouret et se hisse dessus.

Il n'a pas hérité de la taille des Malfoy, tout comme les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent au creux des reins.

Mais bon, il en est fier, c'est son héritage Potter, son héritage Griffondor.

On déposa le chapeau sur sa tête, il lui tomba sur on petit nez en trompette, lui cachant la vue des regards fixés sur lui.

« Et bien, un Potter-Malfoy. Si j'avais su que je verrais ça un jour dans ma vie... »

Serpentard ou griffondor ? Serpentard ou Griffondor ? Serpentard ou Griffondor ?

« Tu n'es pas bien rusé, tu n'iras pas dans la même maison que les Malfoy. Le courage, tu en as, ce n'est pas le problème, mais tu n'es pas vraiment fait pour là bas. Loyal plus que travailleur, généreux plus que prêt à résoudre des énigmes. Petit, tu es fait pour... »

- **Poufsouffle !**

Yvain retint un tremblement.

Il ne savait pas si il était bien tombé en allant là bas, mais il lui semblait que les autres lui souriaient plus grandement qu'aucune maison ne l'aurait fait.

Il sauta du tabouret, redonna le chapeau au professeur et alla s'asseoir auprès des noir et jaune.

-Salut, fit un garçon qui devait avoir un an de plus que lui. Je suis Ted, Ted Lupin !

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant, et Yvain y répondit timidement.

Sans savoir que Ted Lupin serait bientôt son meilleur ami.

En réalité, Ted avait son âge, mais était né au début de l'année, donc ils se retrouvaient dans la même année. Ted était métamorphe, ses cheveux changeaient tout le temps de couleur, et il était aussi animagus loup. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il déclarait au début, mais au bout de deux mois, il lui avoua qu'en réalité, son père était un loup-garou, et sa nature lupine dominait parfois ses instincts humains, sans qu'il puisse toujours le contrôler.

Mais à part avoir un immense canin, toutes dents et griffes sorties, prêt à le défendre, Yvain n'avait jamais eu de problème avec son meilleur ami...

.

Draco travaillait pour le ministère, mais il le faisait chez lui.

Il emplissait des centaines de dossiers, faisait des recherches, établissait des stratégies d'exploration et écrivait un livre sur l'histoire de la magie. Il devait, pour cela, rencontrer des Gobelins et d'autres créatures qui racontait leur version des fait pour que Draco établisse une écriture la plus objective possible.

Bref, Draco était quelqu'un de bien. Il était devenu une personne banale.

À la différence près qu'il avait porté le fils de Harry Potter et qu'il l'avait élevé de manière à ce qu'il aille à Poufsouffle. Le premier Malfoy et le premier Potter à aller dans cette maison, notons-nous.

Personne ne le croyait, quand il avait déclaré que l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras était le fils de Potter. Alors il avait fait un test parental, et la médicomage Aguate Delapierre, réputée pour ses excellents résultats et son amour pour la vérité plus que reconnu, avait confirmé ses dires.

Harry Potter avait fait un enfant avec Draco Malfoy avant de se sacrifier le jour de la bataille finale.

Draco n'avait pas voulu le cacher, il était fier de partager autre chose avec Potter que les bleus et les bosses.

Il avait toujours admiré Potter.

Il l'avait... aimé... Mais seulement après sa mort, parce que avant, il le détestait, le méprisait, et le désirait. L'amour vient toujours après la perte, c'est une chose vérifiée puisque Draco était tombé amoureux de Potter au moment où celui-ci avait disparu, il y a 16ans de cela...

Il soupira.

Combien de dossiers il lui restait à voir, avant de pouvoir aller dormir ?

.

Le dîner d'Halloween battait son plein, et tout le monde mangeait joyeusement.

A la fin du dîner, le silence se fit progressivement dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure de la minute de silence pour la mort de Harry Potter. Alors, têtes baissées, les élèves et les professeurs se recueillirent et remercièrent le sacrifice de leur héros.

Mais soudain, le plafond magique se couvrit de nuages et un orage se déclara.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à paniquer, un éclair déchira l'air et s'abattit sur la table des professeurs, renversant les plats et faisant tomber les membres du corps professoral sur le sol.

Puis, émergeant des décombres, un corps se redressa vivement, gémissant légèrement sous le choc et sûrement aussi à cause de sa profonde blessure au flanc dont le sang coulait abondamment le long de sa jambe gauche, baguette en main, prêt à se défendre d'un danger inexistant.

Puis il se figea en regardant autour de lui avec surprise, parcourant la foule d'élèves qui le fixait avec autant d'ahurissement que lui.

Il abaissait lentement sa baguette quand la directrice se releva vivement de sa chaise renversée et, les yeux se remplissant de larmes, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme en hurlant :

-Harry tu es revenu !

Le silence dura encore un instant, avant que quelques murmures surpris s'élèvent parmi les élèves, hésitant à prendre de l'ampleur pour mieux commenter le comportement de la vénérable directrice MacGonagall.

Yvain se leva alors, le garçon dans les bras de la directrice avait les cheveux... les même que sur ceux des photos... et le même air que père lui avait décrit, un peu perdu et en alerte...

-Professeur ? Mais qu-qui-qu-qu'est-ce qui vous a-a-a-arrive ?!

.

Figé.

Harry était figé dans les bras de MacGonagall.

Oui, Minerva MacGonagall, la sévère prof de métamorphose était en train de lui faire un câlin.

Au milieu de la Grande Salle.

 **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSAIT DANS SA TÊTE AU JUSTE ?!**

Elle avait du vraiment avoir peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas contre Voldemort pour se mettre dans un état pareil !

-Professeur ? Couina-t-il en tentant de se reculer maladroitement sans décrisper ses membres.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose d'intelligent pour la rassurer, mais seul un bégaiement sorti, ressemblant vaguement à « qu'est-ce qui vous arrive », mais alors _vraiment_ vaguement, réussi à sortir. Le corps de Harry était raide et crispé comme un piquet et la prise sur ces épaules se resserra encore plus, comme si sa voix avait une influence sur son professeur de métamorphose.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une voix qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Draco Malfoy s'éleva :

-Papa ?

MacGonagall n'étant pas le genre de personne à se faire appeler papa (mamie, à la rigueur, et encore...), il était par élimination celui à qui on parlait. Se contorsionnant donc dans les bras de l'écossaise, Harry réussi à se tourner vers le propriétaire de la voix et put le voir.

Et il fut choqué.

C'était le plus beau mec qu'il n'ai jamais vu !

Mais ça, il ne le dit pas. Il ne disait jamais ce genre de chose. Enfin, sauf à Malfoy, mais Malfoy est une exception, son exception. Et il lui disait des propos salaces uniquement parce que ça le déstabilisait toujours et lui permettait de frapper le premier.

Bref, il ne le dit pas à haute voix, il se contenta d'un :

-Moi ?

étranglé.

Le garçon au longs cheveux noirs hocha la tête et Harry cligna des yeux.

Apparemment c'est lui le père de ce garçon… Mais il y a un problème non ? Ce type devait avoir 16ans !

-Minerva, lâchez ce garçon, vous voyez bien qu'il est blessé !

« Oui, c'est ça, lâchez moi, vous voyez bien que je suis blessé. » pensa Harry, ironique.

 _Non mais, hé, tu as vu qui je suis ? Tu crois pas que j'en ai connu des pires ?_

Se contorsionnant à nouveau pour fusiller des yeux la personne qui l'avait prit pour une petite nature, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Pomfresh ? Mais vous êtes vieille !

Là, les murmures étaient franchement incrédules : l'infirmière n'était plus toute jeune, certes, mais qui oserait lui dire en face ?

Pompom, d'ailleurs, fit reculer vivement la directrice pour donner un coup derrière les oreilles de Harry en beuglant :

-Ah, tu avais manqué à mon infirmerie, toi ! Allez, suis moi !

Alors qu'elle le trainer par le bras derrière elle à travers les quatre longues tables, celui-ci ne put que froncer les sourcils en observant les élèves.

Il n'en connaissait aucun...

Qu'est-ce que...

-Ne traîne pas, Potter ! Tu connais le chemin, non ? Je te rejoins là bas !

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant la femme aux cheveux désormais blanc le flanquer hors de la Grande Salle et il hocha la tête. Satisfaite, Pompom tourna les talons et repartit vers la table des professeurs où MacGonagall pleurait toujours.

Faisant une moue d'incompréhension, Harry décida que la mort de Voldemort était une raison suffisante pour aller d'abord s'occuper de ses propres remords avant de s'occuper de rassurer sa prof.

Harry fit quelques pas et passa par deux passages secret avant de vomir au détours d'un couloir.

Il devait s'y faire.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, il était un meurtrier.

.

Le silence n'avait plus lieu d'être dans la Grande Salle, et les exclamations de surprise se mêlaient au questions.

MacGonagall était en train d'essayer de reprendre sur elle alors que Pomfresh avait disparu vers son antre. Parmi les autres professeurs, peu avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais MacGonagall décida qu'elle avait assez pleuré et qu'il était tant de mettre un terme à cela. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se jeter un sonorus, préférant plutôt s'exclamer d'une voix claire et forte :

-SILENCE !

Tout le monde se tut et reporta son regard à elle immédiatement.

Apparemment, le fait qu'elle ai pleuré dans les bras d'un adolescent n'avait rien enlevé à sa sévérité.

-A présent que tout le monde me porte attention, il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de vous expliquer le peu que je sais sur cette étrange apparition.

Quelques courageux opinèrent du chef tandis que la plupart continuaient à la regarder fixement.

-L'adolescent qui est arrivé à l'instant, vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré, mais certains d'entre vous l'on peut-être reconnu. C'est Harry Potter !

Les cris s'élevèrent à nouveau, incrédules ou encore outrés par le blasphème que l'on faisait à un mort.

Yvain, toujours debout devant la table des professeurs, était mitigé. Devait-il sourire au retour de son père ? Devait-il lui en vouloir ?

La directrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion :

-Nous ne savons pas encore comment il a pu arriver ici aujourd'hui, mais il a de toute évidence besoin de soins, je vous serais donc gré de le laisser en paix.

Elle se tourna alors vers Yvain et dit :

-Monsieur Malfoy-Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Et elle sortit par la porte des professeurs, suivit de tous les autres.

.

Harry avait enlevé son tee-shirt et s'était assis sur le lit d'infirmerie qui lui était réservé pour observer la grande plaie à moitié brûlée sur son flanc.

L'odeur de cet endroit n'avait pas changé, mais c'était semble t-il, une des rares choses qui ne l'était pas.

Pourquoi n'avait-il reconnu personne ? Même parmi les griffondors, alors qu'il y connaissait tout le monde là bas, normalement.

Et ce poufsouffle de septième année ? Celui qui l'avait appelé papa ? Il avait peut-être perdu son père pendant la bataille, et le reconnaissait, pour une raison ou une autre, en Harry.

Il soupira, il s'était peu intéressé aux deuils, ces dernier temps. Quel genre d'Élu était-il de ne pas se préoccuper de la famille de ceux qui se battaient pour lui ?

 _Le seul ?_

Oui, bon, ce n'était qu'un détail !

Demain, il ferait le tour des blessés, puis celui des veuves et orphelins.

Il s'adossa au montant du lit, espérant que son sang ne tacherait pas trop la literie, et ferma les yeux.

Demain, pas aujourd'hui...

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

.

MacGonagall fit asseoir Yvain dans son bureau, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et celui de botanique à ses côtés.

-Bien... commença la directrice avant d'être brusquement coupée :

-C'était Harry ! J'en suis sûr, je l'ai reconnu, c'était Harry ! Personne ne peut l'imiter aussi bien, même avec une potion ou un sort, je le connais !

-Je le sais, Neville. Moi aussi je l'ai reconnu.

-Mais comment se fait-il que le sauveur du monde sorcier ait... cette apparence ? Demanda sèchement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Minerva soupira, Yvain resta silencieux.

-Je pense que Harry sort tout juste de son combat contre Voldemort. Lorsqu'il a disparu brusquement à la fin de son combat, il a du partir dans les couloirs de l'espace temps pour en arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et cela, pour une raison que j'ignore encore.

La voix d'Yvain s'éleva alors, dénudée de toute émotion :

-Est-ce que c'est mon père ?

Minerva le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de soupirer et répondre :

-Un test de paternité a été fait, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je pense que monsieur Malfoy devrait être prévenu, quand à vous, jeune homme... il est grand temps de rencontrer votre deuxième père.

.

Ce fut une voix qui l'éveilla soudain :

-Par Merlin ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé jeune homme, vous êtes en sang !

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager la jeune femme qui lui faisait face en le regardant comme si il était un inféri. Il ne saignait pas tant que ça...

-Oh, je ne sais pas... J'ai peut-être combattu lord Voldemort !

Silence.

Couinement étranglé.

-Bougez, mademoiselle Larousse, vous êtes sur le chemin !

Madame Pomfresh apparut alors et fit allongé son patient ''préféré'' sur le côté, pour mieux regarder sa blessure.

-Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

-Sectusempra suivit d'un doloris pour agrandir la blessure. Il me semble que c'était Carrow qui m'a fait ça, enfin, le doloris était de Voldemort mais pas le sectusempra. Pourquoi l'infirmerie est déserte ?

-Cela fait 17ans que la plupart des blessés ont été soigné. Le reste est certainement à Sainte Mangouste ou dans une maison de repos quelconque.

-Pardon ?! s'exclama Harry en se redressant brusquement.

Pompom soupira.

-Vous verrez ça avec la directrice, en attendant, taisez vous et buvez ça !

Quelques minutes d'immobilité et de potions immondes plus tard, MacGonagall fit son entrée et Harry se serait jeté sur elle si la potion ne le clouait pas efficacement au lit.

-Professeur, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne comprends plus rien !

-Calme toi, Harry. Dit-moi quel est ton dernier souvenir.

Merde alors, une perte de mémoire ?

-Heu... j'étais dans la Grande Salle et vous me faisiez un câlin.

La sévère femme eu la décence de rougir légèrement avant de remonter ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez et reprendre :

-Je veux dire, avant cela.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se concentra un instant :

-Et bien, j'enfonçais l'épée de Griffondor dans le crane de Voldemort, et je me suis évanoui.

Minerva soupira, et Harry ne sut dire si cette réaction signifiait qu'elle en était soulagée ou pas...

-S'il vous plait professeur, dites moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Harry, vous avez fait un bon de dix sept ans dans le futur. Cela fait des années que Voldemort est mort.

.

Minerva regarda avec inquiétude le visage figé de Harry.

Peut-être y était-elle allée trop fort, oui, elle aurait dû y aller plus en douceur, avec du tact, et ménager son...

-C'est pour ça que vous avez l'air plus vieille ?

 _Ouille..._

-Il n'était pas nécessaire de remarquer cela, monsieur Potter.

-Oui, pardon, s'excusa t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque d'un air embêté. Mais ne je sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je ne m'y attendais pas, pour le coup... Déjà, rien que le fait que je sois encore vivant, ça m'étonne...

-Vous... Vous souhaiteriez rentrer... à votre époque ?

Harry se tourna vers elle.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivé ici, ni comment faire marche arrière. Comment s'est relevé l'Angleterre après notre victoire ?

-Plutôt bien. Les enfants sont heureux et les adultes se remettent doucement de leur paranoïa. Le monde s'est reconstruit.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas, rien ne m'attends là bas. Je veux dire, à part les deuils, les reproches et les médailles, je n'ai rien manqué, je pense.

Minerva fut soudain mal à l'aise.

Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça ! Mais était-ce à elle de lui annoncer ?

-Harry... Hm... Élever des enfants aurait put être une raison pour que tu veuilles retourner à ton époque.

Harry la regarda bizarrement.

-Heu, oui, bien sûr, mais des enfants, je peux aussi en avoir ici, et puis je suis pas vraiment pressé d'en avoir, vous savez. Après tout ça...

-Justement, Potter, fit une voix froide et traînante derrière le dos de la directrice qui sursauta. Tu as un gosse ici.

-Malfoy, salua Harry en grimaçant tout en ne faisant rien pour cacher son torse nu. Tu as vieilli.

-Très drôle, Potter.

-De quoi parles-tu, Malfoy ? Je n'ai engrosser personne avant la bataille finale.

Draco Malfoy eut un sourire sadique, comme ceux qu'il avait pendant sa scolarité quand il savait quelque chose que Harry ne savait pas et qu'il aurait dut savoir pour son propre bien.

-Ah oui ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas ta sortie de ma chambre, après mon admission dans l'Ordre du Phœnix ?

Silence.

-J'ai... j'ai pas fait... ça ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas... Mais ça ne compte pas, j'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je l'ai fait avec qui ?!

Malfoy eu à nouveau un sourire méprisant, et Minerva observa avec inquiétude l'ancien serpentard s'approcher du lit d'hôpital.

-Oui, tu l'as fait. Et tu y es aller fort, puisque tu as un fils, à présent.

Il se pencha et perdit toute ombre de sourire, remplacée par une ombre méprisante écrasante.

-Un fils que tu as lâchement abandonné !

.

L'oreille collée à la porte de l'infirmerie, plusieurs élèves essayaient de comprendre ce qu'on disait à l'intérieur pour retranscrire à leurs camarades posés un peu plus loin dans le couloir. D'après ce qu'ils ont comprit, le garçon était bien Harry Potter, et il n'avait rien vécu depuis la bataille finale. Il n'était pas au courant pour Yvain non plus.

Soudain, le groupe se recula vivement et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour voir apparaître le corps du Survivant, propulsé par le poing enragé de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, connu pour garder son calme et son sang froid même devant les pires accusations.

Harry Potter, sous leurs yeux écarquillés, se remit vivement debout pour enfoncer son genoux dans le ventre de Malfoy.

-Potter ! Malfoy ! S'exclama l'infirmière en sortant de son antre pour s'interposer entre les deux antagonistes. Pas de bagarres dans mon infirmerie ! Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que je vous le répète ! Potter, au lit, vous êtes blessé !

-Je vais bien, répliqua Harry Potter d'une voix rageuse.

-Vous vous êtes pris combien de sortilèges de magie noire, au juste ? Interrogea la vieille femme d'une voix tout aussi énervée en sortant ses fioles.

-Juste un vingtaine, et écartez cette potion de moi ! J'en ai déjà pris quatre !

-Potter ! Vous vous battrez quand vous serez guéri, répliqua la femme. Maintenant retournez dans votre lit

-Ah non ! Si je rentre là dedans, vous allez m'y garder une semaine !

-Évidemment que je vais le faire, vous en avez besoin, asséna-t-elle en essayant de lui attraper le bras alors qu'il se dérobait.

-Oui, et bah là j'ai pas envie, je viens de vaincre un mage noir et j'ai les jambes toutes engourdies. Je viendrais quand je tiendrais plus debout !

Et pour conclure, il partit en courant, ignorant le hurlement du dragon de l'infirmerie.

-Malfoy, rattrapez moi cet idiot !

-Avec plaisir, miss Pomfresh.

-Et ne me le ramenez pas en pire état que dans lequel il s'est enfui !

Pour seule réponse, elle obtint un éclat de rire du blond.

Minerva vint la rejoindre pour se poster à ses côtés, observant la silhouette de Draco Malfoy courir derrière celle, déjà bien lointaine, de Harry Potter. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-Ils n'ont pas changé, fit-elle remarquer.

-Pas grandi, vous voulez dire ! Si c'est comme d'habitude, je vais vérifier mon stock de poussos et d'anti-douleur. Ce ne sera pas de trop.

Et elle disparut dans son antre, laissant à la directrice le soin de disperser les élèves, toujours figés à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux :

-ET BIEN ALORS ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Déguerpissez, le spectacle est fini !

.

Étalés dans l'herbe du parc, occupés à reprendre leurs souffle après leur course effrénée à travers les couloirs puis à travers le parc de Poudlard, Harry et Draco étaient en train de faire le point.

Essayaient du moins. Pas facile avec une histoire pareille et des dizaines d'élèves tapis pas loin derrière le ''couple''. Ils se croyaient sûrement discrets, mais en fait... non.

-Tu veux dire que _mon_ fils est plus _vieux_ que moi ?!

-Notre fils, Potter, rectifia Draco. Et il n'a qu'un mois de plus, tu sais...

-Mais ça ne change rien à... Comment ça notre fils ?!

Draco sourit de l'air choqué de son pire ennemis.

-Tu n'as pas vu son visage ? Demanda le blond. Ses yeux ?

-... C'est vrai qu'il est beau...

La chose à ne pas dire à Draco Malfoy.

-Commence pas à fantasmer sur mon fils, Potter, menaça Malfoy d'une voix froide.

- _Notre_ fils, Malfoy, siffla Harry avec colère, je ne suis pas incestueux !

-Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as pas de famille.

Les élèves-qui-voulaient-être-discrets s'entre-regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Comment pouvait-on déclarer ça à un orphelin ? Certains d'entre eux avaient perdu un ou plusieurs parents durant la Grande Guerre, et personne n'avait envie d'entendre ce genre de chose, ça tenait de l'immoralité... Mais ils n'étaient pas Harry Potter.

-C'est bas, Malfoy, mais ça fait quelques années que ça ne marche plus sur moi.

Draco ricana.

Harry reprit, hésitant :

-Mais on a fait... pour heu... tu vois ?

-Tu m'as baisé, Potter. La veille de la bataille finale, tu veux un dessin ?

Harry s'étrangla avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh putain, j'ai BAISÉ **Draco** **Malfoy**!

Draco soupira et plaqua sa main sur son front en marmonnant :

-Gueule le plus fort, tout le monde n'a pas entendu...

Harry se redressa soudain et agrippa Draco Malfoy par le col et le secoua durement :

-Mais bordel, on a un _gosse_ qui porte nos _deux_ noms ! Tout le monde est déjà au courant !

Draco lui sourit en se dégageant de l'emprise :

-Je suis heureux que tu le prennes si bien.

Harry le regarda d'un air choqué.

-... Malfoy je te déteste.

-Moi aussi mon amour.

-Connard !

Et ils se remirent à se battre.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Avec juste un jour de retard, c'est presque à l'heure non ?^^'_

 _Merci à adenoide pour sa review anonyme, bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Yvain était assis dans le bureau de la directrice.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec son père, et avait demandé à ne pas le rencontrer tout de suite, le temps de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Harry Potter, qu'il croyait mort, ne l'était plus.

Il soupira.

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu cherches en remettant la confrontation à plus tard, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile.

Yvain sursauta et se retourna.

Son professeur de botanique se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, son éternel sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Professeur Londubat !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir ?

-Ben...

Yvain se retourna et fixa ses genoux d'un air gêné.

-Je sais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui. Il a mon âge, c'est... bizarre...

Un soupir raisonna dans son dos.

-C'est bien un raisonnement digne d'un Malfoy, ça...

Son professeur vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de lui, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et rejoignit ses mains pour les caler sous son menton, dans une attitude qui lui donnait un air encore plus digne de confiance que d'ordinaire. Il regarda un moment dans le vide avant de lâcher :

-Tu sais, j'ai fait ma scolarité avec Harry. Je ne peux pas me prétendre être un de ses amis proches, mais je suis, ou plutôt j'étais son frère d'arme, et si je peux te dire une chose, c'est bien ça :

Le professeur Londubat se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

-On ne prévoit rien, avec Harry. Ça sert à rien, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et il est un peu trop imprévisible pour ça de toute manière. Tu croiseras ses yeux, et tu sauras ce que tu dois faire. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne entre griffondors, et lui en est le prince !

Yvain déglutit en hochant la tête.

-POTTER, MALFOY, arrêtez de vous battre IMMÉDIATEMENT ou je...

-Vous nous enlevez des points ? Ricana la voix bien connu de son père.

-Très drôle, monsieur Malfoy. Mais je vous rappelle que votre fils est encore scolarisé ici...

-T'inquiète, Malfoy, MacGonagall ne porterait jamais préjudice aux poufsouffles, elle les a toujours trouvés trop mignons.

-POTTER !

Le cœur d'Yvain se stoppa un instant avant de repartir dix fois plus vite.

Il jeta un regard de bête traquée à son professeur principal qui éclata de rire. La voix de son nouveau père demanda alors doucement :

-Nev' ?

Neville se leva avec précaution, et prit une... pose ? Une garde ?

Yvain ne savait pas trop, mais monsieur Londubat avait placé une jambe derrière lui et les bras devant comme si il allait rentrer en collision avec un troll des forêt.

Soudain, la porte fut violemment repoussée et il vit quelque chose voler littéralement jusqu'à s'écraser sur son professeur préféré.

Paniqué à l'idée que ce soit une attaque d'une groupie, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis que le professeur Londubat s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, Yvain se redressa... avant de se figer, une mine hébétée plaquée sur le visage.

C'était un garçon.

Un garçon de son âge, un bandage entourant son torse nu.

Un exhibitionniste ?

Une minute... ses cheveux...

Merde, c'était son père !

« Génial, la première impression... » maugréa intérieurement Yvain en ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il s'était levé.

Il observa son professeur serrer le corps de son père (arg !) contre lui un moment, un peu trop fortement puisque ce dernier le repoussa, une grimace douloureuse au visage.

-Excuse, Név, pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais je sors tout juste de l'infirmerie donc c'est pas encore totalement cicatrisé, tu vois...

-Je me demanderais toujours comment tu fais pour t'en sortir vivant à chaque fois.

-Bah... comme mon nom l'indique, je suis le Survivant.

-Oui, mais comment arrives-tu à t'échapper de l'infirmerie après ça ?

-Ah ça, mon cher Neville, c'est l'œuvre de six ans d'expérience !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Rire bien vite étouffé quand Malfoy père rentra en lâchant :

-Bande de lions mal léchés, vos impolitesses m'étonneront toujours.

-La ferme Malfoy, répliqua monsieur Londubat (au plus grand étonnement d'Yvain qui n'aurait jamais put imaginer son si calme et doux professeur être vulgaire). Quand les serpents arriveront à aligner deux phrases sans glisser une insulte ou deux, tu pourra parler politesse !

Les attaques verbales continuèrent entre les deux, la voix de la directrice essayant de les calmer, mais Yvain n'entendait plus.

Yvain fixait son père. Son père qui le regardait avec des yeux si verts. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi verts et brillants, aussi expressifs... Yvain ouvrit la bouche, il aurait bien dit quelque chose mais, n'ayant aucune chose à dire, il ne dit finalement rien.

Les yeux ne le lâchait pas. Puis, doucement, comme si il était une bête sauvage qu'il voulait apprivoiser, Harry Potter fit un pas en avant, avec prudence.

Et il se stoppa, incertain.

Les yeux verts étaient toujours sur Yvain.

Et, lentement, il ouvrit les bras, Yvain écarquilla les yeux, puis se jeta dedans.

Deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur lui et il enfonça son visage dans la gorge dorée, retenant un sanglot.

Comme dans un cocon chaud, sécuritaire, il se sentait mieux que jamais. Son corps tremblait, mais celui qui le tenait était droit, ferme et doux, et même si il était inconnu, il lui semblait familier.

Les mains d'Yvain s'ancrèrent dans le dos de son nouveau papa, dans la peau dorée et zébrée de cicatrices plus pâles, bien loin de la peau nacrée et parfaitement lisse de son autre père. Il inspira profondément l'odeur sauvage et salée de Harry Potter, si différente de celle légèrement fruitée de Draco Malfoy.

Il aurait voulu se couler dans ce corps si fort, si jeune. Fusionner avec pour ne pas affronter la réalité, la séparation.

Une main se mit à caresser son dos et Yvain eut envie de pleurer tellement c'était doux, naturel.

Puis il se rendit compte que ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il pleurait.

Qu'il sanglotait contre l'épaule de son père.

Non, l'épaule d'un inconnu.

Yvain se crispa légèrement, mais Harry Potter commença à lui chuchoter des mots à l'oreille d'une voix grave et tendre. Des mots doux, des mots qui réconfortent.

Des mots qui semblaient fait pour tout le monde, mais qui marchaient tellement sur lui, quand c'était son propre père, qui avait disparu pendant si longtemps, qui les lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir en commun avec cet homme.

Mais son regard... son corps contre lui...

N'était-ce pas suffisant pour décider d'en construire ensemble, des souvenirs ?

Suffisant pour l'accepter dans sa famille ?

Yvain ne douta pas longtemps.

Harry Potter était son père au même titre que Draco Malfoy. Avec leurs différences, avec ou sans passé commun. C'était son père...

.

Ils avaient fini par se séparer, Yvain essuyant ses larmes et Potter l'observant de haut en bas avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Draco était le seul à être rester dans le bureau, la directrice et Londubat ayant préféré leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Il regardait sa famille, enfin réunie, d'une manière un peu pensive.

La famille d'un Malfoy n'avait jamais ressemblé à ce genre de choses, Draco en était sûr ! Un Malfoy ''en couple'' au plus blanc et célèbre des sorciers, sang mêlé, aillant pour fils un poufsouffle.

Du jamais vu !

Yvain se retourna vers lui, il était visiblement troublé.

-Père...

-Mon fils, voici la source de ta petite taille, tes cheveux, ta chance et ta capacité à te retrouver à l'infirmerie toutes les semaines, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air légèrement moqueur.

Potter le fusilla du regard, Draco lui sourit.

-Père je...

-Oui ?

-Je vous aime quand même, vous savez ?

Draco éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son fils était décidément trop mignon quand il s'y mettait.

-Tu peux aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps, Yvain, surtout si c'est tes parents !

Un sourire éblouissant apparut sur le visage de son fils, prouvant une fois encore que c'était aussi le fils Potter.

Yvain sauta dans ses bras et ils partagèrent un moment le bonheur du retour de Potter. Moment assez court puisque le concerné vint se joindre à eux en mettant Yvain en sandwich.

Avec un sourire provocateur qui ne plut pas du tout à Draco, Potter effleura ses fesses, le faisant sursauter.

Ne voyant pas le regard noir de Draco Malfoy, au dessus de sa tête, Yvain était bien loin des émotions de ses pères, semblant au paradis. Il était plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'a jamais été, entre ses deux parents, comme n'importe quel enfant.

Et qu'importe qu'il ai déjà dix-sept ans.

Il avait son père et sa... hm... sa mère ?

-Père ?

-O-oui Yvain ?

Draco essayait tant bien que mal d'être indifférent, malgré la main qui le malaxait allègrement.

Le pire, c'est que Potter ne faisait même pas ça par plaisir ! Juste par provocation !

Draco essaya de se concentrer sur le regard de pure inquiétude de son fils.

-Je dois t'appeler maman maintenant ?

Silence.

Potter explosa de rire, littéralement, et pour le coup il lâcha Draco qui recula vivement.

Et il riait, riait, sans s'arrêter ni se soucier du regard surprit et gêné de son fils, ni celui vexé de Draco.

Tellement vexé qu'il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de son (très) ancien amant.

-Ah merde ! S'exclama Potter en s'arrêtant enfin. Tu m'as rouvert ma blessure ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe bordel ! Je vais encore me faire engueuler moi !

Yvain les observait avec des yeux ronds, choqués de voir son père être violent.

-T'avais qu'à pas te marrer, connard !

Et vulgaire !

-Mon amour, chantonna Potter en s'approchant d'une démarche chaloupée qui ressemblait vaguement à un dandinement de midinette, tu mettrais une robe pour moi pour jouer à papa et maman ?

-Seulement si je peux te menotter, le balafré !

Merlin ! Des commentaires salaces en plus !

-Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'elle répond la fouine ! T'as bien grandi...

-POTTER !

Ledit Potter sursauta et se retourna vers la source du bruit, qui n'était nul autre que le professeur MacGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

-Quoi ?

-Votre blessure, Potter vous sortez tout juste de l'infirmerie et votre bandage est déjà plein de sang !

Potter baissa le regard sur son flanc avant de regarder à nouveau la femme l'air de dire « ce n'est qu'un détail ! »

Yvain regarda la blessure, et effectivement, c'était sanglant. À ce demander comment il faisait pour être encore debout ! La rumeur comme quoi il était fait en acier était donc fausse. Mais pas celle comme laquelle il aurait une quantité de sang illimitée...

-C'est de la faute à Malfoy.

Minerva soupira. Harry Potter se tourna vers lui et demanda :

-Tu t'appelles Yvain, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, opina le poufsouffle.

Potter sourit, de son grand sourire plein de dents blanches et droites avant de reprendre Yvain dans ses bras pour le placer entre lui et la directrice en colère.

-Mon cher fils, fait honneur à ta maison et protèges moi !

-Digne d'un griffondor, ton attitude, Potter, lâcha Draco d'un air méprisant.

-Oh, la fouine, si t'es jaloux c'est pas de ma faute !

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux et Harry éclata de rire. Mais pas un rire moqueur ou méprisant.

Juste... un rire.

Ils ne se détestaient plus, ce rire d'ami en était la preuve. Draco se surprit à se sentir mieux en le comprenant.

-Bien, Harry, allez me guérir ça tout de suite ! Vous mettez du sang partout sur le tapis !

-Vous pouvez pas me le faire ? j'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir à l'infirmerie, ce soir...

-Harry, nous ne sommes plus en guerre, on ne guérit plus les gens comme on dit bonjour !

-Très bien, je le ferais tout seul !

Potter avait l'air vexé.

-Harry... la dernière fois que vous avez essayé, vous rappelez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry Potter la fixa un moment, essayant apparemment de comprendre de quoi la femme parlait, avant de hausser les épaules.

-C'était une exception ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de louper un de ses sorts.

-Les vôtres sont toujours plutôt incroyables...

-J'ai juste eu un bras déboîté, rien de bien incroyable. J'ai fait pire en Quidditch.

Minerva MacGonagall remonta ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez et opina du chef, tandis que son père répondait d'une voix ironique :

-En même temps, se jeter de son balai pour attraper le vif d'or, alors que tu es à dix mètres du sol, ça ne peut pas être mieux qu'une épaule déboîtée, en effet.

Potter eut la décence d'avoir un rire nerveux.

 _De dix mètres de haut ?!_

Finalement, le coup de l'acier restait plausible !

.

Dans la salle que l'on avait offert à Malfoy et Potter pour la nuit, malgré la crainte de tous qu'ils n'y survivent pas et s'entre-tuent avant le matin, les deux garçons (ou plutôt, le garçon et l'homme) fixaient le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

Yvain dormait dans son dortoir, et les deux rivaux allaient mettre au clair les quelques années d'absences de Harry.

-Dit, Malfoy, tu me racontes ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as su que tu étais enceint ?

Le blond sourit et commença à raconter :

-Étonnement, je me suis tout de suite senti investi dans mon rôle de père, même si mon ventre était encore plat et que le bébé ne devait pas faire plus d'un millimètre.

Le blond sourit d'un air aussi tendre que gêné et continua :

-Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'on fait la première magico-graphie pour voir à quoi il commence à ressembler, ou que l'on sent ses premiers mouvements dans le ventre que l'on en prend complètement conscience. Avant, ça reste quelque chose de très abstrait.

Draco sembla oublier qu'il était censé être froid et distant tout en s'exclamant :

-Les mouvements d'ailleurs, c'est franchement génial. Sentir son petit corps se remuer, voir le ventre se déformer légèrement sous l'impulsion du coup, c'est là que je me suis totalement acclimatée au fait que je portais la vie.

Un sourire béa prit place sur le visage de porcelaine alors qu'il continuait :

-C'est la meilleure expérience de ma vie ! J'ai adoré être enceint, surtout que je n'ai eu aucun symptôme ou presque de grossesse, alors que les hommes enceint ont généralement des pertes de contrôle de magie assez impressionnant.

Puis il redevint sérieux et grimaça, ne se rendant toujours pas compte du regard captivé que Harry avait sur lui...

-Par contre, je me suis pris une bonne claque dans la tête quand j'ai réalisé les responsabilités qui m'incombaient. Ça, ça fait un peu peur, Potter ! Tu sais, les grands refrains habituels : serais-je à la hauteur ? Serais-je un bon parent ? Merlin, faites que je ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs que mon père ! Sans compter tous ceux qui ont voulu me l'enlever ou me faire avorter quand j'ai déclaré et prouvé que tu étais le père...

Draco rit un peu, d'un rire nerveux pas très assuré, un rire jaune, avant qu'il se passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-Enfin, je pense que j'ai pas trop mal réussi mon coup...

-Un gamin aussi beau à Poufsouffle... Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Où est l'erreur ?

-La ferme Potter, répliqua Malfoy en détournant le regard.

Lui non plus ne voyait pas de défauts chez son fils, mais il n'était pas objectif, il était son père...

 _Mais Potter aussi..._

Il soupira.

-Dit, Potter... maintenant que tu es revenu...

-Ouais ?

-Ça te dirais de venir t'occuper d'Yvain comme un vrai père ? Je veux dire... avec moi ?

Harry ne dit rien.

Draco soupira.

-Ouais, laisses tomber, oublies ce que j'ai dit, je...

-C'est pas que je veux pas, Malfoy, hein, je pense être du genre à assumer mes responsabilités de parents comme celles d'Élu, même si j'ai l'âge d'être mon propre fils, enfin, le tien on va dire, mais... tu vois... je pense que c'est pas à moi de choisir.

-Je suis d'accord, Potter, sinon je te l'aurai pas proposé.

Harry soupira.

-Le monde tourne pas autour de toi, Malfoy. Sachant que c'est pas une question de compagnon mais de paternité, je parlais d'Yvain. C'est à lui de choisir, pas à nous.

Draco hocha la tête et détourna le visage.

Il n'allait quand lui dire que lui l'avait aimé pendant des années et qu'il était revenu juste au moment où il commençait à se remettre de son amour pour lui, lui redonnant cet espèce de désir qui l'avait accompagné pendant la moitié de sa scolarité sans qu'il s'en rende compte...

-Malfoy ?

-Hm... heu, oui ?

-Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, tout va bien ?

 _T'as disparu pendant dix-sept ans, connard, bien sur que non ça ne va pas bien !_

Mais Draco ne le dit pas, il haussa simplement les épaules, les yeux à nouveau perdus dans le vide. Il ressentait cette espèce de mélancolie qui le prenait parfois, qui le déconnectait de tout. C'était handicapant pour le travail, c'est vrai, mais tant qu'il travaillait chez lui, il n'y avait pas de problème. C'était beaucoup plus problématique lorsqu'il n'était pas seul.

Mais il ne pensait pas à la problématique, à ce moment là, il profitait juste de la sensation.

-Malfoy ?

Il se laissa envahir par cette émotion qui lui était devenu familière, ne pensant à rien, rempli de cette substance intangible qui envahissait son être agréablement et...

-Draco... susurra-t-on à son oreille d'une voix coquine.

Draco sursauta violemment et se tourna vivement vers Potter qui venait de murmurer à son oreille sur laquelle le blond plaqua aussitôt une main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, mon syndrome du sauveur a prit le dessus et je t'ai ramené parmi nous.

Une main toujours plaquée à son oreille, Draco dévisageait Potter qui le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement.

-Tu arrives peut-être à faire des commentaires salaces, mais t'es toujours aussi prude, apparemment.

Draco cligna des yeux et revint plus ou moins au temps présent.

 _Ah il voulait jouer, le Potter ?_

Attrapant les poignets du brun avec brusquerie, Draco plaqua le corps frêle de sa Némésis contre le canapé et se pencha au dessus de lui.

-Pas si prude que ça, si tu veux mon avis, Potter. Et j'ai quelques années d'expérience qui te manque, il faut croire.

Ledit Potter le regardait avec ses grands yeux trop verts, écarquillés de stupeur.

Pour accentuer ses paroles, Draco décida de s'asseoir directement sur les hanches du jeune garçon, emprisonnant ses jambes entre les siennes.

-Et bien, Potter, tu sembles bien rouge. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-À quoi tu joues, Malfoy ?

Draco sourit d'entendre la voix si peu assurée, et en refusant d'écouter sa conscience qui lui hurlait dessus pour savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment, il raffermit sa poigne sur Potter et se pencha vers les lèvres du jeune homme. Leurs souffles se caressèrent et la respiration de Potter s'accéléra.

-Tu n'étais pas aussi crispé la dernière fois, Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-M...Malfoy, arrête, laisses moi...

-Tu crois que tu m'as laissé le choix, à moi ?

Draco avait sifflé ses mots.

D'un coup, la rancœur était revenue et surplombait tous ses sentiments. Bien sur qu'il avait était blessé par la perte de l'homme qu'il désirait tant, dix-sept ans plus tôt, mais en quoi cela changeait le fait que Potter lui avait volé sa première fois sans lui demander son avis ?

-M... Mais Malfoy, tu sais bien que je... je n'étais pas dans...

-Dans ton état normal, oui je sais. Mais moi non plus je ne le suis pas, là maintenant.

Il posa son visage dans le cou de l'autre et mordit. Il mordit de toute ses forces, arrachant à Potter un grognement de douleur là où n'importe qui d'autre aurait hurlé.

-Je suis terriblement en colère contre toi, Potter !

-Ce... mais c'est justement ça, ton état normal, non ? Être en colère contre moi...

Draco se figea.

Entre ses jambes, Harry ne se débattait plus non plus.

Draco réfléchit un moment aux paroles de son plus grand rival et soupira. La pression sur les poignets de Potter se relâcha, et Draco se laissa s'allonger sur le corps de Potter sans un mot.

L'autre était surement indécis face à son comportement, Draco voyait son hésitation rien que dans la crispation de sa gorge.

-Désolé, Potter, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup... c'est pas aussi facile d'avoir à nouveau des surprises quand on s'est habituer à la routine... Surtout un truc aussi improbable.

Potter bougea légèrement sous lui, sûrement inconfortable sous le poids de l'adulte. Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de bouger, Potter fera donc avec...

D'autant plus que sentir le corps se tortiller contre le sien n'était vraiment pas désagréable.

-Mais c'est pas si improbable que ça, comme tu dis. Je veux dire, j'ai fait pire...

-Pire que disparaître pendant dix sept ans, alors que tout le monde te croyait mort et aillant mit enceint un ancien mangemort ? Tout cela avant de revenir comme un cheveu dans la soupe sans une explication ? Je crois pas, non.

-Chaque année j'ai eu une merde, tu sais, on a battu un troll en première année alors que je ne connaissais qu'un seul sort en tout et pour tout, en deuxième année j'ai vaincu un basilic et survécu à son venin, en troisième année j'ai affronté un loup-garou transformé, en quatrième j'ai été champion de la coupe des trois sorciers, en cinquième année j'ai combattu des mangemorts au ministère, et en sixième année j'ai découvert l'enfance de Voldemort. Alors je pense qu'il était logique qu'en septième je fasse un coup pareil. Tu aurais du t'en douter.

-La ferme Potter, tu me fatigues avec tes exploits !

Potter ricana et Draco sentit tout son corps tressauter en harmonie avec celui de son rival.

Devra-t-il vraiment partir de là un jour ?

.

Yvain n'avait plus envie de dormir, et après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit, il décida d'aller voir ses pères. La présence dans le château de celui qu'il n'avait jamais connu qu'en photo l'empêcherait de trouver le sommeil de toute manière.

En priant pour ne pas être découvert dans les couloirs, Yvain se glissa hors de son dortoir puis de la salle commune. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements que lui avait indiqué la directrice, et donna le mot de passe rapidement, de peur que Rusard débarque à tout instant.

-Malfoy ? Oh putain, t'es pas sérieux, me dit pas que tu t'es endormi !

Yvain fit quelques pas dans le hall et entra dans le salon.

Se figea.

Cligna des yeux.

-Pères ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air désespéré.

-Yvain ! Viens m'aider, il est lourd, et cet idiot s'est endormi sur moi !

Yvain cligna des yeux à nouveau.

Devant ses yeux ébahis ses pères étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, les jambes de Harry coincées sous celles de Draco et leurs torses se frottant à chaque mouvements tandis que leurs cheveux semblaient s'emmêler entre eux, créant un beau contraste.

Yvain ne pouvait dire qu'une chose devant un tel spectacle : sensuel.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangés.

Et il fit demi tour, ne voyant pas le regard halluciné du plus jeune de ses pères.

Quand il se recoucha dans son dortoir, il avait un doux sourire au lèvres, et le sommeil le saisit immédiatement.

.

Pendant ce temps, se débattant légèrement sous le corps endormi de son rival, Harry essayait en vain de se libérer sans oser se contenter de frapper Malfoy pour le réveiller.

-Putain c'est pas vrai... combien t'as prit de kilos, espèce de... de... rahhh !

Il laissa retomber ses bras en soupirant profondément.

-'chier, Malfoy...

Puis il ferma les yeux et, malgré le poids sur lui, fini par s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, dans les temps cette semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (mais dans le doute, mettez un fond musical un peu triste, histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance dès le 2e paragraphe :p)  
_

 _Je ne suis pas sûre de vous avoir mit la version corrigée, j'ai trouvé plusieurs conjugaisons incorrectes durant ma relecture, du coup j'espère qu'il n'y avait que ça... Mais au cas où, pardonnez moi y_y_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Draco était bien.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi bien, c'était sûrement la nuit après son accouchement, où il avait pu dormir avec son bébé dans les bras.

Maintenant, Yvain ne voulait plus dormir avec lui. Il rougissait et disait qu'il était grand désormais.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas grandir, avant, personne ne cherchait à le séduire, et Draco avait moins de personnes à fusiller du regard ou à menacer pour les empêcher d'abuser de son petit ange aux cheveux noirs.

Bref, pour en revenir à ce qu'il disait, il se sentait bien.

À tous les coups, quelque chose clochait. Et encore plus sûrement, c'était de la faute de Potter si quelque chose clochait. N'était-ce pas toujours le cas ?

Draco inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux.

Les écarquilla.

Les referma.

Les rouvrit.

Secoua la tête.

Et rougit comme une tomate bien mûre.

Sous son corps se tenait celui, chaud et moite, de Potter, dormant profondément. Sa tête, tournée sur le côté, offrait une vue imprenable sur sa gorge découverte qui ne cachait rien de l'hématome que Draco avait créé en le mordant la veille. Sa chemise s'était ouverte pendant la nuit, laissant apparaître ses clavicules bien plus dorées et appétissantes que dans ses souvenirs.

Ses souvenirs avaient vraiment rendu son amant fade par rapport à la réalité...

Puis le servage charnel plus ou moins forcé qu'avait subi Draco se rappela à lui. Draco rougit encore plus, lui qui avait pourtant tant de contrôle sur son corps en temps normal se retrouvait encore à perdre son sang froid alors que Potter n'était même pas réveillé.

Draco commença à se reculer, pour se relever, ou partir en courant pour se taper la tête contre un mur, ou aller prendre une douche froide, ou glacée, ou n'importe quoi, mais là...

Là, Potter décida de lui fournir une énième preuve sur le fait qu'il était bien un Griffondor stupide inconscient et qui allait chercher lui même le danger : il gémit !

Et non ! Draco n'exagère pas !

C'est juste que vous n'avez jamais entendu cet idiot de Survivant gémir. C'était un son... Vous voyez le poivre ? Et bien c'est l'exact opposé ! C'est comme de la crème anglaise quand elle coule dans la gorge, comme du chocolat quand il fond dans la bouche, comme...

Bon, pour faire simple, Potter est un connard !

Parce que quand cet idiot d'enfoiré gémit (et non, il n'était pas vulgaire), Draco vit clairement la gorge dorée vibrer. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Potter déglutit juste après, faisant rouler doucement la peau de miel sur sa pomme d'Adam.

C'est bon, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Draco dit que c'est un connard ?

Et ne sortez pas l'excuse comme quoi il ne le fait pas exprès, ça marche plus depuis Poudlard, ça !

Donc, à la place de s'enfuir loin du corps endormi, Draco se pencha et posa ses lèvres avec hésitation sur la peau offerte du jeune homme.

Un soupir lui répondit, et Draco eut l'impression de perdre la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa bouche courir le long de la gorge, puis sa langue redessina le menton carré, ses dents mordillèrent la peau juste derrière l'oreille et ses mains commencèrent à détacher lentement les boutons de la chemise de son rival.

« _Ce n'est pas bien, Drake, arrête ça !_ »

Que de belles paroles consciencieuses, mais que pouvait-il contre un corps aussi appétissant ?

Les mains de Draco tombèrent alors sur un tissus rêche, et il se stoppa. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bandage entourant le torse de Potter. Il prit conscience qu'il était en train d'abuser de lui pendant son sommeil, que Potter avait juste 17ans et qu'il sortait à peine du plus terrible des combats.

Draco s'intéressa alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps à l'expression du visage de son rival, et il vit l'espèce de douleur, de tristesse, qui entourait ses trais, tandis que tout son corps s'était mis à trembler.

Potter venait de devenir un meurtrier, il y a juste un jour à ses yeux. Et lui ne pensait qu'à le...

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire...

Dégoûté, Draco se recula, s'arrachant à la douce chaleur du corps sous le sien et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé en soupirant.

.

Harry gardait les yeux fermés.

Il était réveillé depuis le moment même où Malfoy avait posé ses lèvres sur lui, mais avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Puis il avait hésité à intervenir : les caresses du sang pur étaient agréables et avaient quelque chose de légèrement désespéré. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de trembler de la tête au pieds en pensant à ce que Malfoy était en train de faire. Tout comme lui quand il l'avait forcé, l'avait violé.

Avait-il eu mal ? Harry y était-il allé en douceur ? Brutalement ?

Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de cette nuit, il se rappelait à peine d'avoir forcé l'Ordre à intégrer Malfoy.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Juste après cette nuit, il avait disparu, laissant Malfoy seul avec son dégoût et un enfant. Harry avait gâché les rêves et les projets de Malfoy juste avant la bataille, et maintenant il piétinait ce que ses dix-sept ans d'absence avait sûrement permis au serpentard de construire.

C'était normal que Malfoy veuille se venger, tout comme il sera normal que des mangemorts encore en liberté essayent de le tuer, que les civils qui ont perdu un proche lui en veuillent d'avoir encore survécu, que...

-Mais qu'es-ce que je suis en train de faire...

Malfoy le relâcha et partit.

Harry prit une grande inspiration en l'entendant soupirer.

Il devait le dégoûter.

Il était un meurtrier, c'est normal.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Harry, et il pria pour que Malfoy ne se tourne pas vers lui.

Il avait honte.

Tellement honte...

.

Ted était silencieux.

Ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle en marchant tranquillement. Son meilleur ami parlait aux autres garçons du dortoir en expliquant ce qu'il savait de son père et ce qu'il avait pu découvrir sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco Malfoy, mais Ted n'écoutait pas, il aurait voulu ne rien entendre.

Yvain était son fils, ça tout le monde le savait.

Mais qui était au courant que Harry Potter était le parrain de Ted ? Ted le discret, Ted l'anormal, Ted le dangereux ? Personne bien sur.

Ted avait apprit quelque chose, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard : mieux valait être caché par quelqu'un de plus intéressant que de devoir affronter l'école et ses commérages.

Ça avait été horrible quand ils avaient su pour son étrange pouvoir, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait si ils venaient à apprendre qu'il était le filleul de Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils croiraient ? Quelles questions et quels débats cela lèverait ?

Le prendra-t-on pour un garçon faisant son intéressant ? Repenseront-ils à sa semi lycanthropie pour lui en faire à nouveau baver ?

Ted ne voulait pas y penser, le mieux était d'oublier que Harry Potter était son parrain, d'ailleurs il ne s'en rappelait sûrement plus lui non plus, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Teddy, tout va bien ?

Teddy... Seul Yvain était autorisé à l'appeler de cette manière, puisqu'il était son seul véritable ami. Ces parents l'appelaient comme ça, c'était sa grand mère qui lui avait appris. Mais Rémus et Nymphadora étaient mort pendant la bataille finale, alors Ted ne voulait plus entendre d'autres gens qu'Yvain l'appeler de cette manière.

-Tout va bien, Yvain, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son ami au cheveux longs lui lança un regard septique, sembla vouloir continuer mais les autres lui posèrent à nouveau des questions sur l'étrange position dans laquelle il avait trouvé ses deux parents.

Puis Ted le vit.

Il était avec MacGonagall et Malfoy, les deux derniers parlaient avec animation mais Harry Potter semblait ailleurs. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, les mains dans les poches, l'air triste.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée aux deux personnes et se détourna.

Il avait l'air de... culpabiliser.

Puis il se retourna et commença à partir dans le sens opposé, faisant arrêter la directrice et le père Malfoy.

-Potter ? Appela doucement la vieille femme que Ted avait toujours connue sévère.

-Où tu vas comme ça ? Fit la voix beaucoup moins douce de Draco.

L'autre ne répondit pas, il souleva une teinture et disparut.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Il me semble, répondit Draco d'un air pensif, que ce passage conduit jusqu'à la tour... la tour d'astronomie.

MacGonagall lui lança aussitôt un regard peiné avant de murmurer quelque chose d'un air inquiet. Le père d'Yvain acquiesça sombrement et reprit sa marche en direction de la Grande Salle dans laquelle il s'engouffra, accompagné de la directrice.

Le meilleur ami de Ted voulu immédiatement se diriger vers ladite tour mais Ted lui attrapa le bras.

-Je pense que tu devrais le laisser seul, Yvain.

Ted ne donnait pas souvent de conseil, pratiquement jamais en fait. Et quand il le faisait, comme ce fut le cas aujourd'hui, on lui obéit. Yvain reprit sa marche vers la Grande Salle.

.

Harry arriva à la tour d'astronomie et s'y avança en silence.

Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, sentant le vent se forcir en cette fin de journée. Il apprécia ses cheveux fouettant sa nuque et ses joues, il inspira profondément l'air frai et ouvrit les bras.

Sa cicatrice semblait endormie.

Non... elle n'était plus du tout douloureuse, et elle ne se réveillera jamais.

-Donc c'est bon ? Murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les paupières. C'est définitivement fini ? Plus jamais de mort, plus de perte, plus de combat, plus de larme ?

Personne d'autre que le vent lui répondit, et Harry ne parlait pas la langue de la nature.

-Et maintenant... Maintenant que je suis un meurtrier, mais que je n'ai plus personne à tuer...

Une larme s'échappa de l'un de ses yeux, balayé par le vent avant de pouvoir rouler sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Élever un enfant, son enfant. Bien sûr qu'il devait le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas prêt ! Et comment pourrait-il toucher son enfant après avoir tué quelqu'un de ses propres mains ?

Il les regarda, elles étaient propres, mais elles lui semblaient sales, rougies par le sang...

Il se rappela de la résistance de l'os sous ses bras, quand la lame avait transpercé le crane. Il se rappela du sang qui lui avait giclé au visage, du hurlement de rage qui sortait de sa propre gorge. De l'immense trou béant, dans son âme, quand le corps s'est écroulé. Du cris qu'il avait poussé en mettant ses mains souillées sur son visage. Du dégoût de lui même, de la peur qu'une fois encore ce ne fois pas fini. De la terreur encore plus grande d'affronter le monde si c'était bien fini. De la sensation glaciale qui lui avait saisi les jambes, quand il se persuadait que jamais le soleil qui était en train de se lever ne l'atteindrait.

Puis un éclair qui déchirait le ciel, une immense douleur à sa blessure, comme si quelqu'un l'agrippait pour la déchirer.

Puis le noir, un court instant, un sentiment de soulagement de se dire « je meurt enfin ? » dont le souvenir lui donne envie de vomir, puis la lumière des bougies, la Grande Salle...

La Grande Salle.

Poudlard, lieu rempli de promesses, de ses espoirs.

Sa maison...

Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui, toutes ses personnes auquel il tenait ont pu faire leur deuil, ont réussi ou tentent d'oublier la guerre et ses horreurs alors qu'elles sont encore fraîches dans sa mémoire...

Neville était devenu professeur, près des plantes comme il le rêvait.

MacGonagall s'occupait de ses élèves et honorait dignement la mémoire de Dumbledore.

Et Malfoy, aussi... Malfoy qui n'était plus de son niveau, qui avait perdu de sa fougue, de sa force et de sa puissance. Malfoy qui avait changé, qui était devenu plus responsable, qui avait un fils duquel il s'occupait avec amour. Malfoy qui est devenu un adulte comme les autres, si loin de son valeureux rival...

Tous...

Tous avaient eu dix-sept ans pour se relever, pour apprécier la guerre, pour se faire à sa prétendue mort.

Mais il était vivant, il était là et n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre pleinement quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit pour lui et lui seul depuis sa naissance. La seule fois où il s'était laissé à le faire, c'était la nuit où il avait perdu sa virginité et qu'il avait conçu Yvain, et il n'en avait aucun souvenir !

Yvain...

Un père comme lui peut-il vraiment s'occuper d'un fils, même après dix-sept ans d'absence ?

Mais que partageaient-il, à part le sang ?

Et un père n'était-il pas censé être plus mur et âgé que l'enfant, pour lui enseigner les choses de la vie ?

Oh bien sur, Harry avait vu énormément de choses dans la vie, sur la guerre, la défense, la stratégie et détermination... mais même si il savait tout ça, la guerre n'était plus, que pourrait-il lui enseigner ? Que pourrait-il lui montrer, à part ses mains pleines de sang ?

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres le fit frissonner et il entoura ses bras autour de lui.

 _Meurtrier, meurtrier, arme de destruction sans âme, meurtrier, meurtrier, assassin..._

Il leva les yeux, le ciel était encore étoilé, mais une légère lueur annonçait déjà l'aube. Et Harry ne savait pas trop comment il devrait faire face à cette nouvelle réalité, à présent. Comment devait-il se comporter, comment devait-il vivre ? Serait-il hué encore une fois ? Serait-il traité de menteur ?

Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là, ils ne sont pas venus le voir, il devait y avoir une raison. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas survécu, peut-être sont-ils partis loin. Qu'importe, dans tous les cas ils n'étaient pas là pour le soutenir. Ils n'était pas là tout court même si il avait besoin d'eux.

Quand à Malfoy, son fils passait en priorité, et Harry n'avait jamais été une personne que le sang pur appréciait, il ne l'aiderait pas même si Harry craquait de tristesse devant lui.

Harry, lui, n'avait personne, il ne pouvait pas s'incruster. Ni auprès de sa progéniture, ni auprès de Malfoy qui semblait désirer sa présence pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais qui ne devait pas être plus morale que d'habitude.

Harry n'avait plus personne à soutenir, plus personne à sauver.

Les orphelins le haïssaient pour la mort de leurs parents.

Les fans le méprisaient pour sa si longue absence.

Sa famille... heureusement qu'il n'en avait pas, il n'aurait pas pu affronter leurs regards.

Rémus était sa seule famille, c'était son père adoptif, c'était celui qui lui avait apprit à se défendre, à garder le courage et le sourire. Mais il était mort, pendant la bataille finale. Harry l'avait vu tomber juste avant de commencer le duel contre Voldemort. Nymphadora n'avait pas survécu non plus, il avait dut enjamber son cadavre vers le début des combats. Il l'avait _enjambé_ comme si elle n'était qu'un caillou sur son chemin... Et c'était peut-être le cas, finalement...

 _À quoi sert un cadavre sur un champ de bataille ?_

Harry eut à nouveau envie de vomir. Il se pencha au dessus de la balustrade de pierre mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte. A peine un sanglot étouffé par le vent.

Et Teddy ? Le petit Ted dont Rémus l'avait nommé parrain, quelques jours avant la bataille finale ?

Est-ce que lui aussi était mort ?

Comme les autres ?

Harry aurait voulu vomir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son corps entier se vide et soit lavé du sang, de tout ce sang qui avait coulé...

Mais rien ne sort, rien.

Une main se pose sur son dos, tendre, et le caresse doucement de bas en haut. Harry se retourne, et voit Neville qui lui sourit d'un air apaisant.

-Nev'...

-Ben alors, Ry, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Harry détourna les yeux, et fixa l'arc de lumière qui commençait à apparaître droit devant lui.

-Je... Est-ce que Teddy est vivant ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Harry était donc un si mauvais parrain ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à lui avant ?

-Tu parles de Ted Lupin ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et bien, il est de la promo de ton fils, Harry, il est à Poufsouffle aussi et il me semble qu'ils sont meilleurs amis...

-Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a moyen que je le rencontre ?

Neville le regarda d'un air interrogatif, Harry se justifia :

-C'est... C'est mon filleul en fait. Je m'en veux de pas avoir pensé à lui avant, mais avec tout ça... avec Voldemort, Malfoy, le fait que j'ai un fils... Ca faisait un peu trop...

Neville passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, puis, lentement, il ramena son ami contre lui.

Sur le balcon de la tours d'Astronomie, là où était mort Dumbledore, deux griffondors s'enlaçaient, et Harry pleura à nouveau.

Il avait l'impression que son corps secoué par le vent était enfin retenu par les bras puissants de son camarade. Il aurait put s'endormir sur son frère d'arme, tellement, aujourd'hui, il se sentait soutenu dans l'épreuve qu'il devait affronter...

Devant sa culpabilité...

.

Draco se rongeait presque les ongles, assis à la table des professeurs. Puis il vit Londubat rentrer par la petite porte, seul. Il se leva d'un coup et le rejoint.

-Où est Potter ?

-Il s'est endormi. Je pense qu'il se remettra, mais il faut lui laisser le temps.

-Où est-il, je te dis ?!

Il avait crié, il le savait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il voulait le voir, il voulait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il serait là pour lui si il avait besoin d'aide si...

-Lâches moi, Malfoy ! Il veut être seul je te dis !

Draco remarqua alors qu'il avait attraper le col du botaniste, et le lâcha avec un soupire.

-Désolé.

-C'est rien, Malfoy, mais il faudrait penser à te calmer.

Il retourna s'asseoir, et reprit son repas sans un mot, ignorant avec superbe les regards qui s'égaraient sur lui.

Un Malfoy ne craignait pas les regards de la foule après tout...

.

-Nous devons en informer le ministère, la présence de Harry parmi nous ne peut pas indéfiniment rester secrète !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire si tôt, répliqua MacGonagall. Harry n'est pas encore en mesure de vivre dans la société, il faut lui laisser le temps, je vous rappelle qu'il sort tout juste de la guerre, lui. Et même sans parler de cela, qui sait quelle autre décision stupide pourrait prendre le ministère.

-Il est hors de question que Harry soit renvoyé dans son propre temps, il n'a rien qu'il puisse retrouver là bas, ses amis sont morts et...

-Hum hum.

Draco se tut brusquement, et se tourna. Harry était là, adossé à la porte du bureau directorial, et le regardait en silence.

Mal-à-l'aise, Draco détourna les yeux.

-Rien de surprenant à ce que je surprenne encore une conversation me concernant à laquelle je ne suis pas convié, mais je suppose qu'il est temps de me prévenir de qui a survécu ou non de mon temps. Surtout de mes _proches_ amis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Harry, intervint la directrice, ne parle pas si froidement, et vient t'installer, plutôt.

Harry se détacha de la porte et traversa le bureau jusqu'à s'asseoir en face de la directrice, n'accordant pas un regard au père de son fils.

-Oui ?

Et MacGonagall commença à parler.

Ginny, Dean, Fred, et tant d'autre de ses amis proches. Harry ne disait rien, silencieux comme une tombe, le regard vide et se visage neutre. Puis, MacGonagall prononça les noms de Ron et d'Hermione, et Harry craqua.

Il baissa la tête brusquement, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux et ordonna d'une voix forte de se taire.

MacGonagall s'exécuta le visage triste.

La tête de Harry bouillonnait. Tout ce monde ? Pourquoi tant de personnes, au juste ? Oh bien sûr Harry savait que la guerre nécessitait des morts, des sacrifices. Cela expliquait pourquoi Ron et Hermione n'aient pas été là... Il savait que beaucoup de ses proches, à lui en particulier, allaient mourir durant cette guerre. Il se rappelait encore de la fois où il avait mit ses amis de l'AD en danger en les amenant au ministère et...

Harry releva brusquement la tête :

-Et Luna ?

MacGonagall eut l'air encore plus gêné.

-Miss Lovegood a...

Elle chercha ses mots un instant, l'air mal-à-l'aise. Harry sentit l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre.

Qu'est-ce qui était pire que la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis ?

-Miss Lovegood a disparu.

-...Comment cela ?

-Quelque jours après votre disparition, Harry, le père de miss Lovegood est mort. Il avait été touché, quelques semaines plus tôt, par un maléfice lors d'une attaque de mangemort sur le Chemin de Traverse. Miss Lovegood ne donna plus de nouvelles dès le lendemain.

La respiration de Harry semblait ne pas vouloir reprendre un rythme normal, en fait, Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il respirait encore.

-Elle n'a pas réapparut depuis, et personne n'a pu retrouver son corps.

Harry souffla un coup avec un bruit d'étranglement.

La petite et fragile Luna...

-Je... Je crois que je peux pas, finalement. Pas tout d'un coup...

MacGonagall sourit tristement d'un air maternel et hocha la tête, déclarant :

-Je comprend, Harry.

-Désolé...

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, se stoppa, fit demi-tours pour agripper le bras de Malfoy et le traîna derrière lui.

Ils sortirent du bureau directorial.

.

Draco suivait Potter en silence, grimaçant légèrement quand Potter serrait trop fort.

Il avait dû perdre une sacrée résistance depuis qu'il avait vieilli, si Potter lui faisait mal rien qu'en le tenant par le bras. Il avait rouillé, sans aucun doute.

Ça le déprima.

Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés du bureau directorial, Potter tira brutalement sur le bras avant de l'envoyer violemment sur un des mur de pierre (merci pour le dos) du couloir.

Potter ne disait rien, il le fixait silencieusement, ses yeux brillants étaient parcourus de mille et une émotions que Draco n'arrivait pas à discerner ou différencier.

Alors il attendait, mal à l'aise, que son rival ? Son ancien ennemi ? Son am... Que Potter parle.

Il ne le fit pas.

Il s'approcha juste, lentement, ses yeux trop verts fixés dans les siens.

Puis l'embrassa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Potter ?

À sa grande surprise, le regard du brun était furieux.

-C'est quoi le problème ? C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

-Hein ?

Il était un Malfoy. Il ne disait pas ''hein'' comme le dernier des malotrus. _N'est-ce pas ?_

-Maintenant, Malfoy, entre nous il n'y a que ça qui compte, pour toi, non ?

Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil, même si intérieurement il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

-C'est ce que tu pense de moi, Potter. Vraiment ?

Il n'avait pas vu venir le poing qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Sincèrement, pour le coup, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.

-Bien sur que c'est ce que je pense ! Tu croyais quoi, après la scène de la nuit dernière ?!

Draco fronça les sourcils en se redressant et prit le col de Potter pour le plaquer sur le mur d'en face.

C'était la meilleure !

-Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui m'a volé ma virginité en me violant, Potter ! Moi je ne t'ai forcé à rien !

Le coup de tête le déstabilisa à peine, tant mieux, ça voulait dire qu'il se réhabituait.

-Je ne t'ai pas violé, enfoiré !

Leur magie s'enclenchèrent en même temps, les masques haineux se remirent en place et leurs poings furent prêts à frapper.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à adenoide pour ses deux review (j'ai oublié au chapitre précédent, désolé, je suis une auteur indigne) et à tous ceux qui mettent cette fiction en favori, c'est important !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Teddy marchait lentement, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il était pensif, mais ne réfléchissait à rien de particulier, faisant juste sa ronde avec calme et sérénité.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire au retour de son parrain et à l'humeur nuageuse de son meilleur ami.

Est-ce que la fin de sa vie de solitaire avec sa grand-mère hantée par les souvenirs de ses parents ?

Ted soupira mais des cris, au loin, attirèrent son attention : il était rare qu'il y ait encore des gens allant contre le couvre feu à une heure pareille...

Raffermissant sa cape sur ses frêles épaules pour se donner l'impression d'avoir de l'autorité, même si il savait qu'il n'en avait aucune, Ted se dirigea vers la provenance des bruits. Mais il n'alla pas jusque là, s'arrêtant dès qu'il fut face au couloir, reconnaissant les voix : les parents d'Yvain, se faisant mutuellement face en position de défi.

-Bien sûr que si, tu m'as mit enceint et au lieu de prendre tes responsabilités tu t'es enfui !

-JE NE ME SUIS PAS ENFUI !

Le mur derrière monsieur Malfoy explosa, mais il ne tiqua même pas, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple coup de vent.

Les pierres tombèrent autour de lui, détruisant la salle de classe qu'elles étaient censées abriter, mais la colère de monsieur Malfoy semblait complètement l'aveugler.

-Alors où étais-tu ses dix-sept dernières années, hein ? Où étais-tu pour ton fils ? Pour les victimes de la guerre ?

-La ferme, Malfoy _la ferme_!

-Et pour moi, Potter...

La voix n'était plus enragée. Elle était lente, triste, et transpirait la douleur.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là pour moi ?

Le parrain de Teddy fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

-De quoi tu...

-Pourquoi t'as pas été là quand j'ai dut affronter le regard des médecins ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été là lors de l'accouchement ?

Un deuxième pas en arrière.

-Pourquoi tu n'était pas là pour protéger Yvain du ministère ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé avoir une vie simple et heureuse ?

Harry Potter fut acculé au mur, ses yeux toujours désespérément fixés sur monsieur Malfoy.

-Une autre vie que celle où je suis un putain d'ancien mangemort qui a baisé Harry Potter juste avant sa mort !

-Malfoy...

En deux enjambée, le blond fut tout près du brun et ses mains claquèrent sur le mur, de chaque côté du visage du survivant.

-Pourquoi bordel ?! Pourquoi dès qu'on est ensemble tout semble compliqué et insurmontable ?

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi, la fouine ?! Comment je suis censé le savoir ?

Monsieur Malfoy eut un minuscule petit rire et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de son vis à vis.

-Je suis pas un Serdaigle après tout... grogna Harry Potter.

-Redit le.

-De quoi ?

Monsieur Malfoy leva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau du visage de l'autre.

-Appelle moi encore comme ça. Ça fait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne me parles comme ça...

-La fouine.

-Encore.

-T'es bizarre, murmura Harry avant de s'exécuter : La fouine, la fouine, la fouine...

Il répétait ces deux mots en continu, les mains agrippant les cheveux blonds, leurs fronts se pressant l'un contre l'autre, glissant légèrement à cause de la sueur. Puis leurs lèvres se soudèrent et Teddy se sentit prendre une grosse inspiration (mais pourquoi dans la réalité on oubliait de respirer et pas dans les films ? Pourquoi ça n'arrivait _jamais_ dans les films ?!) qui termina en hoquet puis en quinte de toux.

Il voulu partir en courant, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas l'air d'accord.

Dans les romans, quand les jambes sont pas d'accord avec le cerveau, les personnages restent sur place, tétanisé.

Mais pas dans la réalité, apparemment...

.

Harry sursauta violemment en entendant un drôle de bruit (quelqu'un s'étranglait ?) suivit d'un bruit de chute. Malfoy et lui s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre dans un même mouvement brusque et observèrent le garçon qui était étalé par terre, les jambes emmêlé et le nez misérablement écrasé sur la pierre du château.

Malfoy prit aussitôt un drôle de tête. Celle que Harry était plus habitué à voir sur le visage des adultes sévères comme MacGonagall ou Rogue.

-Depuis quand les poufsouffles espionnent-ils les autres ?

Harry pinça des lèvres.

Malfoy avait bel et bien vieilli...

-P... Pardon, je n'étais pas en train d'espionner, mais je...

Il tourna un visage rouge tomate vers eux et Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Ce visage, c'était celui de... de Rémus ?

-Teddy ?

Harry sentit le regard de Malfoy converger aussitôt vers lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le jeune homme dans l'optique de l'aider à se relever.

-Teddy c'est bien toi ? Demanda Harry en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

-O-oui...

Teddy Lupin. Le fils de Rémus et Tonk...

-Alors c'était vrai... murmura Harry en souriant piteusement. Neville m'avait dit que tu étais vivant, mais je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de... de venir te voir.

Il baissa la tête un instant, avant de la lever à nouveau et tendre la main vers le garçon. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur à une vitesse folle, comme si c'était ses émotions qui défilaient, donnant le vertige à Harry. Apparemment il était aussi métamorphe, comme Tonks.

-Tu... commença Teddy avant de se taire et détourna légèrement la tête même si ses yeux (verts pomme/azures) ne le quittaient pas. Tu sais que tu es mon parrain ?

Harry fronça ses sourcils et s'assit sur les talons.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Rémus était comme un père pour moi, et j'appréciais vraiment Tonks. Il est normal que je sache que je suis le parrain de leur fils, non ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du poufsouffle avant qu'il ne hoche timidement la tête.

.

-Tu te rends compte ? Fit Harry en souriant béatement, étalé sur le canapé dans leur suite. Mon filleul, quoi ! C'est magnifique...

-Sûrement, grogna Malfoy sans enthousiasme appuyé nonchalamment sur la tête de lit qu'ils ne partageaient pas.

Harry leva la tête vers l'homme et le dévisagea. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ?

-Qu'es-ce qu'il te prend, Malfoy ?

L'adulte, à sa grande surprise, le fusilla du regard.

-Il ne me prend rien du tout, tout va pour le meilleur des mondes après tout !

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas, encore, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent quand il comprit soudain. Il s'exclama :

-Tu es frustré !

Malfoy releva vivement la tête, vexé, et s'exclama :

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Potter ! Tu as complètement perdu la tête !

-Je n'ai rien perdu du tout ! s'énerva Harry. Tu es en colère parce qu'on nous a interrompu alors qu'on s'embrassait !

-Tu divagues complètement !

-Pas du tout, je suis sûr et certain que j'ai raison !

Plus dégouté que jamais, Harry se leva et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la porte. C'était le matin de toute manière...

-Potter, où tu vas ? Reviens, je te dis que c'est pas ça !

.

Minerva se dirigeait vers les appartements de Potter et Malfoy, voulant leur annoncer que le ministère avait été mis au courant de la présence de Harry entre les murs de Poudlard et avaient demandé à le rencontrer quand Harry déboula d'un couloir perpendiculaire, transpirant de rage.

-Putain, Potter ! Arrêtes ça, je te dis que tu te trompes bordel !

Harry continua sans accorder la moindre attention au Malfoy qui le suivait toujours, parvenant à le rattraper et lui saisit brusquement le bras.

-Écoutes moi Po...

Harry se retourna vivement et tenta de le frapper.

-Lâche moi, pervers !

Malfoy parvint à saisir le poing avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage. Visage qui se plissa alors de rage et il envoya son genoux dans le ventre. Harry recula de plusieurs pas en grimaçant avant de sortir sa baguette en même temps que son rival.

-Je ne suis PAS un pervers !

-Et moi je ne suis pas ton objet !

-Prend tes responsabilités, c'est tout ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'épouser merde !

-Oh non, seulement de te baiser, connard !

 _Non, c'est pas vrai..._

Minerva soupira désespérément.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils fassent une scène de ménage au beau milieu d'un couloir ? Cela ne servait à rien qu'ils ne soient plus élèves si ils continuaient à foutre le bord... mettre le désordre à Poudlard !

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé un truc pareil, Potter ! _Je_ suis celui que tu as forcé en haut d'une tour je te rappelle !

Leurs baguettes crépitaient de magie à présent, et Minerva ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter sensiblement.

-Ose me dire que tu as voulu me repousser ! Ose me dire que si tu m'avais repoussé de toutes tes forces j'aurais réussi à te baiser ce jour là !

Malfoy ne répondit pas, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Potter qui hurla de plus belle :

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Nous sommes rivaux ! RIVAUX, merde ! Ne me met pas ce genre d'argument sous le nez en pensant que je serais capable de le prendre au sérieux !

-Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais toi aussi en me traitant de pervers ?!

Harry se tut, Malfoy aussi.

Minerva toussota, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

-Votre conversation a l'air d'être passionnante, mais que feriez-vous si un élève débarquait et entendait cette conversation ? Vous êtes priés de tenir ce genre de propos en privé.

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent avec surprise et Minerva plissa les yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant.

Ils se regardèrent, Harry tendit la main devant lui :

-Amis ?

Draco haussa un sourcil et le griffondor se reprit et rectifia :

-Rivaux ?

Draco saisit la main et ils s'échangèrent une bonne poignée.

-Rivaux.

Sans se lâcher.

Ils grimacèrent un peu.

Les muscles de leur bras gonflèrent.

Ils serrèrent les dents.

Leurs phalanges blanchirent.

Ils...

-POTTER, MALFOY ! CA SUFFIT, VOUS ÊTES IMPOSSIBLES !

Ils se lâchèrent aussitôt, un sourire mi-innocent, mi-insolent au lèvres, alors que Minerva se retint de sourire.

Les habitudes guériront les blessures de Harry, sans aucun doute...

-Bref, allez vous préparer, les représentants du ministères vont venir dans peu de temps.

.

Assis nerveusement dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau de la directrice, Potter jetait des coups d'œils réguliers à la porte d'entrée, l'air plus nerveux que jamais alors que, à ses côtés, Londubat semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Draco, quand à lui, était aussi détendu que si il était dans son salon.

-Je le sens mal, déclara Potter.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco. Tu dois juste rencontrer un employé du ministère pour confirmer ton identité, non ?

-Ouais ouais...

-Et bien où est le problème ?

-'sais pas, mauvais pressentiment...

Draco haussa un sourcil.

Lui aussi avait un pressentiment : l'impression que ça allait être marrant.

Mais, ce n'était peut-être qu'un pressentiment.

.

Quand Harry vit Minerva entrer dans son bureau accompagnée d'Ombrage, il se retient de se précipiter sur le premier mur venu pour s'y frapper la tête. Il _savait_ que ça n'allait pas bien se passer ! Elle était encore vivante celle là ?!

-Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle de sa voix ironique et puérile, comme si elle ne le savait pas. Intéressant, quel retour inattendu.

Une simple grimace lui répondit.

Il savait bien que ce serait un coup tordu dans ce genre.

Saleté de ministère...

-Enfin, à condition que vous soyez effectivement celui que vous prétendez être... Mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas le moyen de me prouver que vous êtes vraiment...

Harry brandit sa main sous le nez du crapaud, la faisant sursauter.

-Y a-t-il beaucoup de personne ayant ce genre de cicatrices sur la main ?

Ombrage fronça le nez et repoussa la main où était gravé « je ne dois pas mentir », souvenir d'une de ses plumes sanglantes.

-Pouvez vous dire une chose que seul Harry Potter sache ?

Harry eut un sourire froid.

-Je ne peux dévoiler les secrets que j'ai découvert au département des mystères en présence de tant de gens, mais de toute façon je ne suis pas sûr que vous en sachiez grand chose... Par contre, je sais que vous avez pu contempler... de près, l'arme de Dumbledore, où plutôt celle que prétendait Hermione. Vous en rappelez-vous ? C'était une créature charmante, n'est-ce pas ?

Ombrage grimaça.

-Convaincu, Dolorss ? Demanda Minerva d'une voix froide.

Harry soupira silencieusement et fit un sourire à Neville, heureux que ce soit terminé. Finalement ça n'avait pas été si horrible que...

-Véritaserum, déclara le crapaud rose.

 _NOOOOON !_

.

-Vous nommez vous Harry James Potter ?

-Oui, grinça Harry.

-Êtes vous celui que l'on a appelé le Survivant ?

-Oui, répéta Harry.

-Êtes vous celui qui a vaincu Voldemort lors de la bataille finale ?

-Ouais...

Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible...

-Êtes vous le père d'Yvain Malfoy-Potter ?

-...

-Répondez, monsieur Potter !

-...

-Si vous refusez de répondre à la question, c'est sûrement parce que vous n'êtes pas le véritable Harry Potter !

La directrice eut l'ombre d'un sourire, mais comme c'est de Minerva que l'on parle, ça devait être une illusion d'optique.

-C'est normal qu'il ne le fasse pas, _Dolores,_ Harry n'a pas encore réalisé ce fait, il ne peut donc y répondre. Vous ne posez pas la bonne question.

Ou Harry avait des illusions, ou MacGonagall avait sifflait le prénom d'Ombrage comme lui sifflait celui de Malfoy.

...

Y avait-il quelque chose de similaire entre elles ? Enfin, du côté haine, bien sûr, puisqu'il était de notoriété commune que Minerva MacGonagall était un être pur qui n'avait jamais été souillé par le moindre désir sexuel.

 _Berk berk berk !_

-Très bien, _Minerva_ , alors montrez moi ce que vous pouvez faire dans ce cas.

-Harry, est-ce que tu as fait l'amour avec Draco Malfoy la veille de la bataille finale ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, dépité par la rougeur qui ne put empêcher d'envahir ses joues.

-Oh, fit Ombrage.

Elle avait l'air mi-satisfaite, mi-dégoutée.

-Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Continuons dans ce cas.

-Très chère, je pense que cela suffit. Ne pensez vous pas qu'avec ces réponses et le témoignage d'ancien combattant comme monsieur Londubat, cela constitue assez de preuves pour...

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, il s'agit du retour inopiné du plus grand héros depuis Merlin, il me semble nécessaire de ne laisser aucune faille à cette identification.

-Vous ne m'offensez point, rassurez vous. Je m'interposais juste au vu de la fatigue de Harry, et très certainement de la votre, après un tel interrogatoire.

-Je suis heureuse, _Minerva_ , que vous vous préoccupiez de ma santé, mais je suis encore capable de faire mon travail.

-J'en suis bien consciente, _Dolores,_ mais Harry est encore fatigué, et se remet tout juste de ses blessures. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire qu'il aille prendre du repos.

-Je l'accompagne, Minerva.

-Merci, Neville.

Harry, tout en suivant son ami vers la porte, vit le regard froid chargé de mépris que s'échangeait les deux femmes.

Lui qui pensait n'avoir peur de rien se devait de rectifier cette déclaration :

Il n'avait peur de rien, _sauf_ des querelles entre femmes !

Merveilleux...

.

-Papa ?

Harry leva la tête, assis sur les marches de l'escalier donnant sur le parc, et sourit à son fils qui venait d'apparaitre entre les grandes portes de Poudlard.

-Salut, Yvain. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mais et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué et triste.

Harry haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer la raison pour laquelle la présence de Dolores Ombrage le faisait réagir comme ça. Les petites tortures en sa compagnie ne lui avait effectivement pas laissé de souvenirs extrêmement joyeux, mais il ne comptait pas s'en vanter.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens par là s'il te plaît.

Le gamin (plus vieux que lui d'un mois, certes, mais bon...) s'exécuta immédiatement et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-parle moi de toi. Dis moi comment tu as grandi.

Ils parlèrent pendant de longues heures, de l'enfance d'Yvain principalement, puis de sa vie à Poudlard, de ses amis, de Teddy surtout, et de ce qu'était sa vie avec Draco Malfoy.

Harry rit souvent des anecdotes que lui raconta son fils, mais un fond de mal être persistait.

Et la même question, toujours...

À quoi servait-il maintenant qu'il n'était plus un simple cadavre en puissance ? Quel était son rôle à tenir ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, avant. Le futur n'était même pas quelque chose d'envisageable, il ne fallait pas penser plus loin que la prochaine mission, que la prochaine bataille. Penser plus loin c'était espérer et espérer c'était perdre son temps, et sa détermination.

Et il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la moindre faiblesse, il n'en avait pas le droit par respect non pour les morts, mais pour ses compagnons d'armes encore vivants, pour la population et le symbole qu'il représentait.

-Papa...

Harry se tourna vers son fils.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien, t'inquiète pas, va...

-Sûr ?

-Sûr. Écoute, c'est normal pour moi d'être pensif, tu vois ? Comme c'est normal à Malfoy... à Draco d'être un petit con arrogant.

-Papa n'est pas un petit con arrogant...

-Avec moi si, mais tant mieux si tu gardes tes illusions sur cet idiot !

Yvain fit la moue et Harry éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante, ne fait pas la tête ! S'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre, plus calmement. C'est surtout que je ne suis pas habitué à voir Malfoy si... calme, si raisonnable...

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'emporter autant, pourtant...

-Et bien imagine toi qu'avant, Poudlard tremblait jusque dans ses fondations à chacune de nos disputes verbales ! Et tout le monde paniquait complètement dès qu'on sortait nos baguettes, pire qu'une attaque de mangemorts !

Yvain le regarda longuement, d'un air si étrange que ça mit Harry mal-à-l'aise.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Parle moi de la guerre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ne répondit pas. Son fils baissa la tête et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Tu sais, papa m'en parle jamais, il ne s'énerve pas mais je vois bien que ça le rend triste... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de textes sur le sujet, en Histoire de la Magie, on la survole à peine pour dire qu'elle était horrible et que Harry Potter nous a sauvés. C'est comme si tout le monde avait oublié cette période, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé !

Frustré, il frappa son genou de la paume de la main, fixant le sol.

-Mais c'était pas un rêve ! Ça s'est vraiment passé, sinon tout le monde ne serait pas aussi triste en y repensant, tout les adultes ne détourneraient pas pudiquement les yeux en passant devant les cimetières, ils n'y aurait personne qui irait se recueillir devant ta statue !

Harry coupa sa tirade, ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu :

-Ma quoi ? Ma statue ? Tu es sérieux ?

Le poufsouffle hocha la tête.

-Mais tu es plus petit en vrai, et moins beau...

-Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir...

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'exclama Yvain, rouge tomate, en secouant vivement les mains, l'air paniqué : tu es beau aussi, même très beau tu vois, mais sur la statue ils t'ont fait plus vieux et plus...

Harry ricana et le garçon au cheveux long se tue, rougissant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que je ne suis pas une figure de mode, pas la peine d'essayer de...

-C'est FAUX ! S'exclama Yvain, faisant sursauter son père.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es très très très beau ! Et tu as beaucoup plus de charme que papa !

Harry cligna des yeux et observa avec stupéfaction son homologue le fixer avec détermination.

Il fit alors un petit sourire.

-Tu me trouves beau ?

-Oui ! Affirma Yvain avec véhémence avant de sursauter quand il remarqua que son père s'était vivement rapprocher de lui.

-Vraiment ? Susurra Harry, le visage tout près de la peau écrevisse du poufsouffle.

-Je... Je...

Harry déposa alors ses lèvres... sur le nez d'Yvain.

-T'es vraiment trop mignon, c'est pas possible que tu sois le fils de Malfoy ! Rougit pas espèce de bébé, j'allais pas t'embrasser pour de vrai, bêta !

Faisant la moue, ''l'enfant'' lui frappa doucement le bras.

-Par Potter, Dylan que tu m'énerves ! S'exclama soudain une voix de fille derrière eux.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

La jeune fille faillit le percuter et se stoppa avant d'écarquiller les yeux et rougir comme une tomate.

-Heu... pardon, ce n'était pas à vous que je parlais excusez moi !

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, bousculant un garçon qui partit aussitôt à sa poursuite en l'appelant.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'une fille de son âge l'avait vouvoyé, Harry se tourna vers son fils et répéta d'un air incrédule :

-Par Potter ? Je suis devenu un juron ?

-Ben... Oui, c'est normal tu es un héros...

-On dit par Merlin, pas par Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette lubie...?

-Le ministère ne jurait plus que par ton nom après la bataille finale, Potter, alors le peuple s'est mit à l'imiter.

Harry se retourna pour voir Malfoy les rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

-C'est n'importe quoi... grogna le brun aux yeux vert.

-Comme tout ce qui te concerne.

-Comme tout ce qui concerne le ministère, rectifia Harry.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, côtes à côtes, jusqu'à ce que le couvre-feu n'arrive.

.

Il y avait pourtant une raison à cet engouement pour Harry Potter, car c'était quelqu'un de très persuasif.

Pas spécialement puissant, à quelques exceptions (quand il était très en colère ou quand la situation faisait plus que l'exiger par exemple) il était cependant bon orateur, et croyait en son idéal.

Il avait ainsi rallié à sa cause beaucoup plus de créatures que Dumbledore aurait pu l'espérer de son vivant, et les sorciers n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être liés à Harry Potter.

Êtres des eaux, sombrals, elfes de maison, centaures...

Une sorte de lien indestructible s'était créé entre Harry Potter et ces créatures, et on jurait à présent autant par Merlin que par Potter.

Même Dumbledore n'avait, semble-t-il, pas eu la même influence sur le monde sorcier.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas sauvé la société d'une dictature à seulement dix sept ans... Et qu'il n'avait pas le charisme incroyablement naturel du gamin ébouriffé qu'avait été Harry Potter.

Ni sa capacité à attirer les ennuis, mais ce n'était qu'un détail...


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6 :**

Draco était silencieux, son fils dormait contre lui, et Potter devait être sous la douche.

Il pensait au retour de Potter, à leur potentiel futur. Très hypothétique, cela va sans dire...

Il aurait aimé que Potter s'excuse, ou qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, ou encore même que ce qui c'était passé avait une quelconque signification.

Sauf que Potter ne s'excusait pas, il n'avait jamais vraiment consacré de temps à l'amour (même avec la belette femelle) et puisqu'il était en état de choc, il n'y avait pas de sens profond derrière cet acte stupide qui les avaient lié il y a dix-sept ans, et qui avait pourtant marqué la vie de Draco au fer rouge...

Mais il y avait une autre part d'ombre dans cette histoire.

Pourquoi Potter avait disparut, et surtout pourquoi était-il revenu maintenant ?

La main de Draco se crispa sur les cheveux d'Yvain avant qu'il ne se force à la détendre avant de faire mal à son fils et ne le réveille.

Potter ne lui devait rien et il ne devait rien à Potter non plus.

Ça avait toujours était comme ça entre eux après tout...

-Tu as l'air bizarre, Malfoy, intervint soudain la voix de Potter dans son dos.

-Je suis juste mature Potter.

-Tu réfléchis à quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est des choses que les non-griffy font de temps en temps.

Potter émit un rire ironique en apparaissant à ses côtés, son peignoir éponge négligemment resserré. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et sa main rejoint la chevelure de son fils, tout près de la main de Draco.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-A toi Potter, comme toujours.

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite, il détourna le regard et, à la grande surprise de Draco, lui effleura la main d'une caresse aérienne.

-Moi aussi, Malfoy, je pense à toi tout le temps.

Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de se laisser amadouer. Pas encore. Il retira sa main, poussant son fils contre le flanc de son amant d'une nuit. Il se leva alors et partit en direction de la sortie sans regarder derrière lui.

-Dommage pour toi, ou plutôt, désolé pour ça aussi.

-Malfoy...

Draco claqua la porte derrière lui.

.

Contre son père, serré dans une étreinte un peu trop forte, Yvain retenait ses larmes en continuant de faire semblant de dormir.

Pourquoi ses papas, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, ne voulaient-ils pas s'entendre ? Était-ce comme ça que se comportaient tous les adultes ?

Décidant de mettre fin à son silence, il prit la parole, sentant Harry Potter sursauter contre lui :

-Dit... Dis, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Vous n'êtes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

-C'est... c'est particulièrement compliqué.

-Mais les hommes doivent s'aimer pour tomber enceint, non ?

Son père avait déjà répondu à cette question, il y a bien longtemps de cela, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'en pensait son autre père. Mais de la même manière que l'autre, Harry Potter secoua la tête.

-Non, il faut qu'une relation très forte les lie. La seule et unique personne avec qui j'étais plus lié que Malfoy c'est Voldemort.

Yvain se recula, choqué.

-Tu prononces donc vraiment son nom ?

Harry avait l'air surprit.

-Bien sûr, tu ne penses pas que j'en ai gagné le droit ?

-Si, je... je suppose. Pourquoi tu t'es fâché avec papa ?

Mais Harry Potter ne répondit pas à cela.

.

Harry n'allait certainement pas répondre à ça, oh non. Surtout qu'il ne le savait pas lui même.

Pour une fois qu'il essayait d'être sincère avec ses sentiments, d'être tendre avec Malfoy, celui ci l'envoyait bouler... c'était à n'y rien comprendre...

Il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy attendait de lui, il avait pourtant cru que Malfoy aurait voulu qu'il en parle, qu'il confit ce genre de sentiments. Il avait cru que Malfoy lui avait tendu une perche, plus tôt, mais vu sa réaction, il avait encore compris de travers...

Il faisait de son mieux pourtant, mais c'était Malfoy, merde, comment son cerveau de serpentard pouvait être comprit par qui que ce soit de toute façon ?

Soupirant, Harry détourna le regard et serra Yvain un peu plus fort contre lui.

.

Draco avait quitté Poudlard pour se réfugier dans son manoir, refusant la présence de son ancien amant à ses côtés plus longtemps. Harry, quant à lui, devait officiellement rester à Poudlard, mais il passait le plus gros de ses journées chez les anciens membres de l'Ordre du phœnix.

Il voulait découvrir leur vie dix-sept ans plus tard, voyant le monde qui avait évolué sans lui et qui s'en était plus ou moins bien sortit. Il regrettait certaines choses, en désirait d'autres, il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir raté autant d'années. C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, il était chez Seamus, l'aidant dans sa rééducation en le rattrapant quand il tombait ou perdait l'équilibre, tout en lui faisant la conversation. Et en parlant de conversation, celle que Seamus engagea abruptement interpella grandement Harry.

-Tu te rends compte que les jumeaux savaient que vous coucherez ensemble avant même qu'ils ne quittent Poudlard ?

-De quoi tu parles encore, Seam ?

-Ils nous l'avaient dit quelque jours avant la fin de la quatrième année, que tu finirais par coucher avec Malfoy.

-Mais comment ils le savaient ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de Malfoy à qui que ce soit. Enfin, jamais de cette manière-là...

Seamus eut l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Il demanda à rejoindre le banc. Nerveux, Harry l'aida à s'asseoir. Une fois installé, Seamus se racla la gorge avant de dire d'une petite voix :

-Écoute, Ry, faut qu'on t'avoue quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

Harry le sentait mal. En général, quand on devait lui avouer quelque chose, c'était jamais bon pour lui...

-La nuit que... La nuit que t'as passée avec les jumeaux. On était tous juste à côté, en fait, Katie Bell avait peur qu'ils te torturent ou te forcent à faire le cobaye pour leurs expériences, vu que vous aviez fermé la porte à clé, alors on a rendu le mur invisible.

Harry sentit tout le sang de son visage s'enfuir.

Des gens avaient assisté à sa première fois, il avait eu un PUBLIC pour le voir se faire déniaiser par les jumeaux !

Déjà qu'en soit, une première fois n'était jamais très glorieuse, mais en plus ce jour là ils étaient trois, il aurait largement préféré oublier tous les moments embarrassants qu'il avait vécu cette fois-là, mais ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il y avait eut des spectateurs...

-Donc, bah... On a assisté à la scène, Harry, c'est pour ça que tout les griffondors se sont mit à te soutenir pour la dernière épreuve. Surtout les garçons, je crois que t'avais beaucoup plus de succès que tu le croyais, Ry.

Maintenant, tout le sang était remonté, il sentait qu'il était rouge tomate.

-Ah...

Le silence s'installa, Seamus se racla trois fois la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

-Bref, donc, le lendemain de cette... heu... nuit, bah, on en a parlé aux jumeaux, tu vois... pour avoir les détails croustillants.

Harry le dévisagea avec ébahissement, Seamus se justifia :

-Hé, Katie avait enlevé le sort rapidement, fallait bien qu'on sache !

Il toussota, Harry se mordit les lèvres. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas _tout_ vu...

-Ils nous ont fait attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était très stressant et ça laissait assez place à l'imagination... (il se reprit, toussotant encore) Bref, c'est donc à ce moment-là qu'ils nous ont dit...

-Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Vraiment ?

-...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils nous ont dit que c'était bien, et tout plein de détails que je ne te dirais pas vu que tu ne veux pas savoir...

Harry grogna, Seamus continua :

-Mais que quand t'as, hm, joui, t'as ni dit le nom de Fred, ni crier George.

Le brun aux yeux vert se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas de ce moment-là, Merlin pitié dites lui qu'il n'a pas crié le nom de Malfoy, pire, son prénom... Ce serait atroce si c'était le cas, pitié, mille fois pitié...

-T'as hurlé : « l'enfoiré ! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête, dévisageant son ami sans oser y croire.

-De... De quoi ?

-« L'enfoiré », répéta-t-il. Bien sûr, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais les jumeaux ont affirmé que c'était Malfoy. Ça fait que bon, quand Malfoy a annoncé qu'il portait ton enfant, bah, nous on n'a pas trop été surpris. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde l'a soutenu, hein, faut pas tout confondre. Mais on a dit que ça ne nous étonnait pas.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, mal à l'aise et franchement pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malfoy, déclara Harry.

-Peut-être, mais les jumeaux savaient que vous alliez coucher ensemble.

-Oui mais ce n'était pas par amour.

-Pourquoi tu insistes autant, Ry ?

-C'était juste que c'était sur le coup, avant la bataille finale, j'étais stressé à mort et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais !

-Qui est-ce que tu essaies de convaincre, Harry ? Toi ou moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais rien du tout, c'est à toi de voir, nous on te force à rien, tu nous connais.

Harry soupira.

-Tait-toi et bosse un peu tes jambes, au lieu de papoter comme une poufsouffle sur le banc.

.

Harry remonta en haut de la tour d'astronomie, une fois de retour à Poudlard, et son regard se perdi dans la contemplation du lac noir.

Après sa conversation avec Seamus, il avait beaucoup eu à penser, il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé sèchement, il s'en voulait pour les jumeaux, pour Malfoy, pour avoir été aussi bête aussi... Et puis, voir que tout était si lointain pour Seamus avait remué le couteau dans la plaie : il n'était plus à son époque, et il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde où il n'y avait plus rien qu'il avait connu.

Plus de combat, plus d'ennemi non plus, plus d'adversaire, plus de duel à gagner, plus de mission à accomplir, plus de forteresse à prendre, rien à attaquer, ni à défendre...

-Ma fierté ne me sert plus à rien, mon courage non plus, murmura-t-il au ciel.

Aucune des qualités qui lui ont sauvé la vie auparavant ne lui est plus utile aujourd'hui. Alors que faire ? À qui peut-il encore être utile ?

Il avait vengé ses compagnons, son clan, ses amis... Il _s'était_ vengé... Mais son sourire ? Ses mains se crispèrent et se serrèrent en poing. Pourquoi son sourire n'était pas revenu… ? Quelles ombres à vaincre persistaient encore ? Quels dangers ? Quel mal doit-il encore détruire pour avoir enfin le droit d'être heureux ? On lui disait que tout était fini, mais le bonheur n'était toujours pas là...

Soupirant, il s'accouda au balcon, laissant le vent jouait avec ces mèches folles, son regard se perdant dans la forêt interdite. De là où il était, il pouvait voir une clairière pas très loin de l'orée, où quelques sombrals gambadaient tranquillement. Ils lui firent penser à Luna. La petite Luna qui s'était évaporée.

Son dos se crispa soudainement quand il sentit quelqu'un entrer dans son périmètre de sécurité. Il se retint de sortir sa baguette : il n'était plus en guerre bon sang ! Il faudra bien qu'il se fasse une raison !

Il se retourna, Yvain était là, les mains dans le dos et le regardait d'un air sage. Il prit la parole doucement :

-Comme tu n'es pas venu manger, j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim.

Harry baissa les yeux et vit un petit panier à ses pieds, sûrement rempli de victuailles pour six ou sept personnes. Il leva à nouveau la tête pour jauger son fils qui se soumit patiemment à l'examen sans paraître gêné le moins du monde par les yeux verts dont il n'avait pas hérité.

Harry se détacha alors du mur, fit un pas en avant, hésita, regarda le panier de nourriture, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la clairière puis prit sa décision immédiatement.

-Suis-moi, Yvain, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre les choses qu'un père normal peut apprendre à son fils, mais Harry était sûr et certain que Malfoy ne lui avait jamais montré de sombrals de sa vie.

Le panier à la main, ils dévalèrent le plus haut des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, puis Harry le fit passer derrière deux tapisseries, une statue et ils débouchèrent dans le hall de Poudlard. Stupéfait, Yvain regarda autour de lui avec de grands yeux, ne semblant pas croire qu'ils avaient pu arriver si vite tant les passages secrets avaient été efficaces pour accélérer leur voyage jusqu'à leur destination. Souriant fièrement face à cette réaction, Harry continua à le tirer par le bras.

Ils faillirent percuter Teddy en passant la grande porte.

-Ah, Teddy, tu es pressé ?

-Heu, non mais...

-Très bien, suis-nous dans ce cas !

Harry ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa morosité s'était soudain transformée en surexcitation, il savait que ça se passait souvent comme ça avec lui, il en avait eut mainte fois l'occasion d'expérimenter ses changements d'humeurs.

Il fit traverser le parc aux deux garçons et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la forêt interdite.

-On va vraiment entrer là-dedans ? Fit Yvain d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda tranquillement Harry en enjambant la première racine.

-Parce que la forêt interdite est interdite, répondit Teddy.

Et bien, ils étaient définitivement plus poufsouffles que griffondors... Quoi que, peut-être que la première fois où Harry avait dû y entrer, il n'avait pas été rassuré non plus. Mais à force, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. À peine, un frisson d'angoisse de temps en temps en se rappelant de certains adversaire auxquels il avait dû faire face ici, rien de plus.

-Oui, mais on s'en fiche de tout ça, l'important, c'est ce que j'ai à vous montrer.

Enfin, ils ne pourront pas vraiment les voir, mais ils pourront au moins les sentir... Il voulait qu'ils découvrent les sombrals, et qui ne voient pas que l'horreur ou les mauvais présages que provoquent leurs présences chez les autres sorciers, mais aussi leur docilité et leur douceur face à un morceau de viande offert en offrande.

Il conduisit les deux garçons à travers les arbres sans la moindre hésitation, tout en évitant les racines traîtresses et les branches trop basses avec aisance. La forêt n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dix-sept ans, finalement. C'était bien la seule.

-On est arrivé, restez calme, surtout.

-Il n'y a rien... murmura Teddy en regardant autour de lui avec suspicion.

Harry entra dans la clairière et fit quelques pas avant de s'accroupir à quelques mètres d'un ''poulain''.

-Salut toi.

Il ouvrit le panier et en sortit une tranche épaisse de jambon qu'il tendit devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Chuchota Teddy comme s'il le prenait pour un fou.

Mais il eut une exclamation de surprise quand il vit le bout de viande être arraché des mains de Harry puis disparaître dans les airs, gobé par le cheval invisible. Harry sourit à la vision du petit dévorant la nourriture avec gourmandise.

-C'est bon, hein ?

Le petit fini la tranche et nicha sa tête dans la paume de Harry.

-Yvain, Teddy, approchez-vous.

Ils avancèrent, sourcils froncés et l'air incertain. Harry tendit la main derrière lui et attrapa le poignet de son fils qu'il attira pour qu'il se retrouve accroupi à ses côtés. Il amena alors la main d'Yvain jusqu'à la créature.

Il l'observa avec un petit sourire écarquiller les yeux et s'exclamer :

-Il y a quelque chose !

-Vraiment ?

-Approche Teddy, l'encouragea Harry en lui lançant un sourire par dessus son épaule.

Le jeune (avec presque un an de plus mais bon) garçon s'exécuta sans trop de réticence, curieux de savoir la sensation que cela faisait.

-Teddy, ferme les yeux, c'est encore mieux. Je peux presque voir la forme qu'il a...

Harry s'éloigna, content de voir les deux garçons flatter l'encolure du petit, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres.

Un sombral adulte vint près de lui et il passa un bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre son corps brûlant, sans pour autant lâcher du regard les poufsouffles contre qui le poulain se blottissait avec ravissement.

Ce n'était peut-être pas ça, être père, mais ça faisait du bien quand même...

.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, un regroupement de petites lumières s'agita soudain.

L'une de ces petites lumières s'éveillait, arrêtant un instant d'être en harmonie avec ses consœurs pour tourner dans le vague, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose.

Puis elle finit par le reconnaître, enfin, celui qu'elle attendait depuis la mort de son père, il y a si longtemps.

Se détachant des autres, la lumière fila à travers les arbres, grossissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, des larmes presque humaines s'accumulant dans ses grands yeux.

Puis elle le vit, juste à la sortie de la forêt, et les larmes coulèrent.

.

Harry, Yvain et Teddy rentrait au château quand ils virent au loin Neville venir vers eux, agitant la main au-dessus de sa tête. Le soleil était presque couché, mais ils pouvaient très bien le reconnaître de là où ils étaient.

Alors qu'il arrivait à portée de voix, Neville se figea, fixant un point au-dessus des épaules de Harry.

Yvain se retourna le premier et s'exclama :

-Oh, une fée !

Harry avait à peine commencé son demi-tour quand la lumière fut devant lui. Elle trembla puis prit forme pour laisser place à une jeune fille qui enlaça les épaules de Harry, se laissant de tout son poids sur lui, les jambes entourant les hanches du Survivant et les joues couvertes de larmes.

-Harry !

Harry resta figé de surprise, ne sachant comment régir à cela. Les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille flottèrent un peu, comme s'ils étaient restés un instant féerique, puis retombèrent normalement dans son dos. Neville s'approcha d'eux, imperturbable, et décrocha sa cape pour la mettre au-dessus des épaules nues de la jeune fille.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Luna... la salua-t-elle.

.

-Hm... Luna ?

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-tu me lâcher maintenant ? Ça devient un peu embarrassant...

Harry était retourné au château pour mettre Luna au chaud et lui trouvé des vêtements... Sauf qu'elle avait refusé de le lâcher, bien qu'elle s'était mise dans son dos, ce qui était déjà un peu mieux.

Parce qu'elle était nue...

Et impudique.

Et que n'importe qui pouvait le deviner même avec la cape.

-non, sinon tu vas encore disparaître. Même s'il n'y a pas d'orage de prévu, je préfère me méfier des éclairs au cas où...

Harry soupira et Neville intervint gentiment :

-Harry ne va pas repartir, Luna, alors, descends mettre au moins un uniforme s'il te plaît.

-Mais après je pourrais retourner sur Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu peux pas juste me tenir le bras, Luna ?

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de finir par accepter. Elle descendit alors et vit Yvain et Teddy.

Qui la regardaient.

Donc elle les regarda.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi un moment avant que Harry intervienne :

-Luna, je te présente mon fils, Yvain, et mon filleul, Teddy.

-Teddy le fils du professeur Lupin ?

-C'est ça.

-Je croyais que c'était un bébé.

-Il y a dix-sept ans, s'en était un. Plus trop maintenant.

-C'est vrai que les autres ont grandi... Toi aussi, Neville, je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué.

Souriant, Neville ne répliqua pas.

.

-Miss Lovegood !

-Professeur MacGonagall.

-Vous êtes de retour !

-Vous êtes vieille vous aussi.

-Ah mais c'est une manie !

Alors que Neville ricanait le plus silencieusement possible, Harry s'excusa piteusement : c'était aussi l'une des premières remarques qu'il avait fait en arrivant à cette époque...

S'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, Minerva dévisagea Luna qui s'accrochait toujours à Harry et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la directrice.

-Miss Lovegood, où étiez vous durant tout ce temps ?

-J'attendais Harry.

Minerva cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

-Mais où ?

-Dans la forêt bien sûr.

-Dans la forêt ? répéta la directrice en plissant les yeux.

-J'ai demandé de l'aide aux nargoles, et ils m'ont conseillé d'aller voir les fées. C'est avec elles que je suis restée en attendant le retour de Harry. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis toujours fraîche, moi.

Minerva se frotta les paupières un instant tandis que Luna retournait à sa contemplation de Harry.

-Mais pourquoi avoir... Pourquoi vous êtes retirée pour l'attendre ?

Luna se tourna alors vers elle et la fixa longuement, ses yeux clairs ayant prit un exceptionnel air sérieux. Elle déclara alors :

-Pour ne pas être trop triste quand Harry repartira à nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre (vous avez vu à quel point je l'ai posté à l'heure pour une fois ! C'est presque en avance à ce niveau :p Et vous allez voir, en plus de ma ponctualité, j'ai même pas oublié les remerciements !) !_

 _Merci à nana et adenoide pour leurs review anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mit cette fiction en favoris, ça fait plaisir et ça ramène du lectorat, continuez :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Yvain et Teddy attendaient devant la porte du bureau depuis seulement quelques minutes quand elle s'ouvrit brutalement sur leur professeur de botanique, apparemment étouffant de rage. Regardant derrière lui d'un air rageur, il hurla presque :

-C'est hors de question que tu repartes où que ce soit ! J'espère que t'as bien entendu, parce qu'il y en a marre de tes escapades !

-Monsieur Londubat vous...

-J'en ai rien à foutre Minerva ! Je contacte Malfoy sur le champ, et si t'es plus là à mon retour, Harry, je te jure sur mon honneur que tu regretteras le temps de Voldemort !

Il passa devant les deux adolescents sans leur jeter le moindre regard et descendit furieusement les escaliers pour sortir.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard avant que la voix de la directrice ne s'élève (la porte n'étant pas fermée, ils purent parfaitement entendre) pour murmurer :

-Quelle est cette histoire, miss Lovegood ? Monsieur Potter va-t-il réellement... partir à nouveau ?

-Bien sûr madame, vous vous doutez bien que dix-sept ans d'absence ne peuvent être sans conséquences. Harry a des choses à faire.

-Mais j'ai tué Voldemort, non ?

-La manière dont tu l'as fait te convient vraiment, Harry ?

Harry Potter ne répondit pas, et le silence se prolongea un moment, le temps que les deux amis s'échangent un regard, puis la directrice reprit la parole, d'une voix un peu hésitante et tremblante :

-Je... Je crois que je voudrais rester seule un instant. Il ne va pas disparaître tout de suite, miss Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ici aussi Harry a quelque chose à faire.

-T... Très bien. Sortez dans ce cas. S'il vous plaît.

.

Harry était assis, dos au mur, dans le parc de l'école à regarder le stade de Quidditch loin devant lui. Au dessus de lui s'élevait la tour d'astronomie, et à peu près à un mètre devant se trouvait l'emplacement où Dumbledore s'était écrasé, bien des années plus tôt... Bien que pour lui l'événement était encore très (trop) récent dans sa mémoire...

Il ne savait plus comment se comporter depuis que Luna avait déclaré qu'il allait bientôt « repartir », et c'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi de rester seul, confiant la jeune fille à Neville.

Où est-ce qu'il allait repartir, au juste ?

Dans le futur, encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manquera cette fois, la mort de qui ? Neville, Minerva, son propre fils ?... Malfoy ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette idée terrifia Harry.

Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les serra contre lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide et des frissons lui courant sur le dos. Il n'avait peut-être rien à gagner à partir, mais après tout, qu'y avait-il de si merveilleux à rester dans un monde complètement décalé avec lui, où Malfoy était _vieux,_ où son fils avait grandi sans lui et où la guerre s'était finie sans qu'il ne puisse y assister ?

Est-ce qu'il existait un seul monde dans l'univers où il n'ait de comptes à rendre à personne et où il serait à sa place ? Plus le temps passait, plus Harry en doutait...

Il jeta un coup d'œil morne au ciel et grimaça : il allait sûrement bientôt pleuvoir.

.

Quand Draco arriva à Poudlard, il ne suivit pas Londubat qui lui indiquait le bureau de la directrice, le laissant continuer seul sans se rendre compte que Draco partait du côté opposé.

Il connaissait Potter, il n'était certainement pas resté à l'intérieur, il avait dû s'isoler dans un coin. Soit vers le terrain de Quidditch, soit vers la tour d'astrologie. Sans un mot, il longea les murs de l'école jusqu'à le voir, au pied de la tour, face au terrain. Il était assis contre le mur, recroquevillé serait plus exact, et il avait l'air misérable.

Draco sourit.

-Redresse toi, Potter, où tu vas finir par bouffer l'herbe.

Potter tourna légèrement la tête sans se redresser, et lui accorda un regard vide. Draco, sans se vexer, vint le rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés, fixant à son tour le terrain de Quidditch. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant longtemps puis finalement, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole le premier :

-Je sais pas si je veux partir.

-J'ai cru comprendre que t'avais pas le choix.

-J'ai jamais le choix...

Draco ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas tord. Potter reprit la parole :

-Je te manquerais ?

-Qui ?

-Moi.

-À qui ?

-Malfoy, te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Non.

Potter rebaissa la tête, crispé.

-Tu ne me manqueras pas, Potter.

-J'avais compris la première fois, pas la peine de répéter !

Mais Draco tendit le bras, lui releva le menton et planta ses yeux argentés dans ceux du griffondor, reprenant la parole doucement :

-Tu ne me manques jamais, Potter, parce que je n'ai rien à regretter avec toi.

-Ce...

-Ou plutôt il faut que je m'arrange pour ne rien avoir à regretter.

Et Draco l'embrassa.

.

Pour Harry, ce fut comme une explosion de sensations, sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue, sous ses mains, sur son torse... Tout semblait tourner autour de lui, comme si le haut et le bas n'avaient plus d'importance. Il sentit le contact de la terre et de l'herbe dans son dos et comprit que Malfoy venait de l'allonger sur le sol pour se mettre au-dessus (à moins que ce ne soit lui qui se soit allongé tout seul).

Malfoy lâcha soudain ses lèvres et Harry prit une soudaine inspiration. Mais le blond n'en avait pas fini, il embrassait son torse, sa gorge, son ventre, ses clavicules, passait sa langue sur sa peau, caressant ses mamelons de ses dents, faisant passer ses mains le long de ses flancs... et descendant, toujours plus bas, encore plus chaudement...

Harry étouffait presque, haletant sans savoir s'il devait se débattre ou rester complètement immobile et simplement profiter.

Est-ce ce que Draco avait ressentit la dernière fois ?

Un grondement sourd retentit soudain et Harry ouvrit les paupières, s'étonnant de voir flou malgré ses lunettes. Quelque chose d'humide coula de l'un de ses yeux et il comprit qu'ils étaient emplis de larmes... Alors qu'il sentait de plus en plus de sa peau se mettre à nue, il sentit les premières goûtes de pluie tomber sur son corps et referma les yeux.

Pour cette fois... Juste pour cette fois, il allait simplement profiter.

.

Yvain était inquiet, un orage se préparait et ses pères n'étaient toujours pas rentrés au château. Confiant ses craintes à Teddy, celui-ci lui proposa d'aller les chercher en emportant un parapluie, et des capes chaudes au cas où ils seraient trempés.

Acceptant aussitôt, Yvain récupéra les capes et emprunta un parapluie à une jeune fille qui accepta avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ravie d'être utile à Yvain Potter-Malfoy, le plus bel élève de poufsouffle.

Yvain et Teddy sortirent donc du château et se mirent à la recherche des parents du plus jeune.

Le problème (parce que oui, il y avait toujours un problème), c'est qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas, mais alors pas du tout, à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

C'est ainsi que, rouges comme des écrevisses, ils se plaquèrent contre le mur derrière l'angle du château en voyant la position dans laquelle ils trouvèrent Harry et Draco, et ne surent pas le moins du monde comment réagir en entendant les premiers gémissements et les halètements qui retentissaient un peu trop près d'eux.

Il y a certaines choses qu'il n'est jamais assez tard pour découvrir, pour les enfants.

.

Draco était installé entre les jambes de Potter, léchant le membre de tout son long en écoutant avec plaisir les bruits incontrôlables que lâchait son amant.

Longtemps, il avait rêvé de lui faire regretter son geste, mais après son départ, il avait mis tous ses sentiments pour Potter de côté, le désir tout comme leur haine habituelle. Mais une chose qui l'avait consumé pendant toute sa scolarité ne pouvait pas simplement être « mise de côté », et si l'amour est facilement négligeable pour un Malfoy tel que lui, ce n'était ni le cas du désir, ni celui de la colère, et Potter provoquait les deux chez lui.

Il griffa les hanches de Potter tout en le prenant entièrement en bouche, et le grognement de Potter, partageant certainement ces deux émotions, sembla bien plus satisfaisant que n'importe quel autre bruit à un moment pareil, et Malfoy continua son traitement mi-tendre, mi-douloureux.

Il n'aimait pas Potter, à ce moment-là...

Ou alors, pas beaucoup.

Draco ferma les yeux et griffa encore plus, suçant plus violemment, faisant se cambrer et crier Potter dans ses bras, presque ondulant en rythme de ses griffures et ses mouvements.

Puis soudain, la crispation des muscles, la libération, le relâchement du corps sous lui.

Draco se redressa, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, regardant avec satisfaction son amant tenter de reprendre son souffle, les yeux encore voilés par le plaisir clignant avec difficulté.

Il n'y eut pas un mot de plus, Draco embrassa juste ses lèvres tandis qu'il rattachait son pantalon, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme rapide.

Le sang pur posa sa main sur sa gorge, autant pour écouter son cœur battre que pour l'aider à se redresser en position assise, et l'embrassa à nouveau, moins chastement cette fois.

-Pars pas trop vite non plus quand même, Potter, OK ?

Il n'était pas en état de répondre, mais Draco comprit tout de même sa réponse. Il sourit, un sourcil levé, et le redressa en le tira par le bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château, Potter ne marchant pas vraiment droit et Draco se retenant d'éclater de rire tout en remontant la capuche de sa cape pour se protéger de la pluie...

Et ils virent Yvain et Ted, rouge brique, plaqués contre le mur. Les quatre se figèrent, se regardant, l'air embarrassé au possible. Ce fut finalement Yvain qui se reprit le plus vite et qui tendit son parapluie à Potter avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et, heu, vous savez, on n'a rien vu...

Rien que cette phrase prouvait le contraire, mais bon, les deux parents firent mine de rien, autant que possible, et s'efforcèrent de croire encore à la discrétion dont rêvent tous les partenaires pris en flagrant délit...

.

Le silence s'était installé dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à nouveau, Malfoy n'étant pas reparti à son manoir.

Appuyés dos à dos, les deux amants ne disaient rien tandis qu'Yvain s'était endormi sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux de Malfoy tandis que Luna, qui refusait de s'éloigner (elle avait mal supporté la séparation que Neville lui avait imposée), s'était assoupie entre les jambes de Harry, la tête sur son torse.

La main de Harry, le maintenant un peu droit, était enfouie sous les draps et couverte par celle de l'adulte. Il ne se concentrait que sur ce contact, et la chaleur de son dos, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

À ses départs.

Le premier, tout d'abord, alors que Voldemort venait enfin de périr, que l'odeur du sang lui montait à la tête, que la douleur pulsait de partout dans son corps, qu'il avait des larmes plein la tête qui refusaient de couler par peur de la faiblesse...

Et le prochain, il ne savait quand, pour aller il ne savait où, dans le futur ou pour retourner à son époque... Mais à quel moment ? Au milieu du combat ? Après, quand il sera couvert de sang ? Avant, quand il était déprimé ? Et pour y faire quoi, à part recevoir les médailles ?

Affronter les regards des victimes, affronter les conséquences de la guerre. Il devait faire face aux résultats de cette guerre qui avait fait tant de dégâts... Allez voir les veufs et les orphelins restés à Poudlard, les consoler, leur dire que tout était enfin fini, essuyer les larmes sur leurs joues... Et retrouver tous ses amis, pleurer ceux qu'il a perdus, mettre dehors toutes les peines et les craintes qu'il emmagasine depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant...

La main sur la sienne se resserra soudain, et Malfoy s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait compris à quoi il pensait.

Un petit sanglot échappa de sa gorge, et la main enserra complètement la sienne, la grande main d'adulte de Malfoy autour de la sienne, si ridiculement petite en comparaison.

Malfoy ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et qu'il le savait. Donc Harry n'avait rien répondu au silence, et avait fermé les yeux.

Ils étaient restés longtemps comme ça, sans rien dire... Les larmes coincées dans la gorge, mais ne provoquant plus aucun sanglot pour ne pas réveiller les deux endormis.

Il ne fallait pas les réveiller.

.

Ils se tenaient la main, mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Draco était toujours en colère contre lui, pourtant, mais... Mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas profiter du temps qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble.

Potter allait mal, sûrement plus mal que lui malgré les airs forts qu'il se donnait. Draco pouvait encore parfaitement se rappeler de ces sentiments, après la dernière bataille et avant de découvrir qu'il était enceint… Le choc, l'incompréhension, la tension permanente et la difficulté de comprendre que tout était fini et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de garder sa baguette près de sa main et le poignard sous l'oreiller.

Rien de cela n'était facile à gérer, et si Draco avait plusieurs fois pensé à fuir dans un des pays où la guerre n'avait pas fait rage, pour voir des visages souriants et de la naïveté chez les jeunes gens… Mais à voir l'état de Potter en ce moment, qui vivait dans un monde où le peuple s'était remis des douleurs passées alors que lui n'en était pas encore sorti, ça n'était pas vraiment une option préférable à celle qu'il avait vécue.

Potter ne pleurait pas fort, en fait, mais ses sanglots faisaient rebondir son corps contre le dos de Draco qui ne pouvait les ignorer, ni se retourner vers lui pour le soutenir, tenant à garder Yvain et Loufoca endormis. Potter n'avait pas besoin d'un public pour admirer sa faiblesse, personne n'aimait être vu en train de pleurer.

Alors, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de serrer la main dans la sienne et de la caresser doucement du pouce, cherchant à apaiser ses troubles et ses angoisses, à lui montrer son soutien, même s'il était vacillant, et même si Draco n'était pas encore sûr de lui concernant leur relation…

Et peu à peu, les sanglots se calmèrent et le poids dans son dos s'intensifia.

Potter s'était endormi.

Le lendemain fut un réveil difficile, mais Harry savait que Neville voudrait lui reparler après sa colère de la veille.

C'était ce qui l'avait motivé à se tirer du lit et rejoindre la Grande Salle, laissant Malfoy, Luna et Yvain endormis derrière lui. Mais une fois arrivé sur place, il dut se retenir de grimacer en voyant l'autre griffondor posté aux côtés du désormais professeur de botanique, tenant maladroitement sur ses jambes vacillantes.

Harry vint s'asseoir en face d'eux, en silence. Neville et Seamus fixaient Harry qui n'osait pas les regarder en face, les yeux vagabondant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Pourquoi tu devrais repartir ?

La question de Seamus claqua dans l'air, faisant frémir Harry.

-Je ne sais pas. Luna dit que c'est à cause de mon voyage, qu'il y a des conséquences. Ou qu'il en aura, plutôt...

-Et si nous on ne veut pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

-D'habitude, tu sais sortir des destins qu'on t'impose, t'es le Survivant merde !

Neville posa une main sur le bras de Seamus pour le calmer. Mais c'était trop tard, il en avait trop dit et Harry sentait la colère et la frustration monter en lui, sans qu'il ne tente de la retenir. Il se redressa et darda un regard noir sur son ancien camarade de dortoir.

-Vraiment ? Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai réussi à sortir des destins qu'on m'a imposés ?

Seamus écarquilla les yeux, surpris par sa réaction, mais Harry ne se laissa pas attendrir et continua :

-C'est sûr que j'ai parfaitement bien réussi à ne pas combattre Voldemort, à ne pas participer à la guerre et à ne pas réaliser la prophétie, ça se voit !

-Harry, ce n'est pas...

-Non Neville ! Je n'ai rien demandé de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais décider de ces putains de disparitions temporelles ! Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais pas parti il y a dix-sept ans, OK ? Si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais pas participé du tout à cette putain de guerre !

Il se tut, essoufflé, et la culpabilité brillant dans les yeux de son ami lui fit baisser les siens. Il déglutit, s'affaissant dans son siège, et tenta de se reprendre :

-Je n'aurais pas dû crier...

-T'inquiète Harry, le réconforta Neville en souriant. Crier n'est pas si mal, on est des griffondors après tout, on ne peut pas se comprendre autrement.

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire et hocha la tête.

Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir, alors Harry se permit de leur pardonner.

Il avait besoin de ses amis en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se les mettre à dos à cause de sa propre angoisse.

.

Luna observait Draco avec un sourire tranquille, absolument pas troublée par le regard fixe que posait le Malfoy sur elle depuis que son fils était parti assister à ses cours de la journée. Ils s'étaient installés dans les confortables fauteuils dans le salon qu'on avait accordé à Potter à Poudlard et, balançant ses jambes tranquillement devant elle, elle se laissait faire, ses yeux dans le vague et sa tête se secouant au rythme d'une musique qu'elle semblait être la seule à entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Harry ?

-C'est un griffondor, répondit-elle doucement.

-Loufoca, réponds à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cette histoire ?

-C'est l'éclair qui a choisi Harry. Il l'a choisi, l'a emmené là, le reprendra et le déposera à un autre moment.

-Mais quand ?

Elle haussa les épaules et laissa son regard s'évader au-dessus de Draco, s'égarant sur les tapisseries. Commençant à s'énerver, Draco lui saisit brutalement les épaules et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ça te tuerait d'être plus précise ?

Elle lui lança un grand sourire.

-Oh non, c'est bien plus dur de tuer quelqu'un, je te rassure.

Il montra les dents, mais, avant qu'il ne se remette à crier, elle posa une main tranquille sur son bras, l'observant avec plus de douceur, mais d'une manière toujours aussi lointaine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, l'éclair a déjà puni Harry, il n'a plus de raison de le faire souffrir à nouveau.

Draco la relâcha, ramenant ses bras vers lui pour les croiser sur ses cuisses et paraître moins hors de lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

L'"éclair", quoi que ce soit en réalité, ne voulait plus faire souffrir Harry, certes. Luna avait parlé de Harry, seulement de Harry, et pas d'Yvain ou de Draco. Mais comme d'habitude, on ne parlait pas des Malfoy, car les Malfoy n'avaient pas besoin d'être protégés, ils ne sont pas sensés souffrir, ni se sentir seuls.

Cet éclair dont elle parlait ne valait pas mieux que tous les sorciers qui s'étaient occupés d'eux après la guerre.

Qu'allait devenir son fils, après le second départ de son père ?

Harry prit des passages secrets et des couloirs vides pour rentrer jusqu'à la chambre, ne souhaitant croiser personne.

Ils avaient parlé toute la matinée, et Harry se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu discuter avec Seamus et Neville de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, de ses craintes par rapport à ce qui allait se passer, mais aussi par rapport à la guerre, ces sentiments qu'il avait dû garder pour lui depuis qu'il était apparu à cette époque, et plus encore quand qu'il avait appris pour la prophétie...

Il avait envie de voir Malfoy maintenant, pas pour lui parler, il n'avait rien de spécial à lui dire après tout, mais au moins pouvoir le voir en face et se rendre compte de tout ce qui avait changé par cette conversation.

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant après coup, il n'y avait rien eut de spécial dans leur conversation, ils ne s'étaient rien dit de particulièrement marquant, et pourtant... Pourtant Harry avait put crier, avait put dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et ça l'avait soulagé d'un poids beaucoup plus important qu'il ne pensait en porter.

Il arriva à l'appartement et croisa Luna qui ouvrait la porte à ce moment même.

-Bonjour Harry, je dois aller voir les nargoles quelque temps, je serais de retour avant le coucher des joncheruines. Amuse-toi bien !

Elle l'enlaça brusquement, le faisant sursauter, puis il la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qui venait de se dire. Il entra dans l'appartement pour voir Malfoy installé sur un des fauteuils, les jambes étendues sur le tapis épai, les yeux dans le vague.

Il ne manifesta pas tout de suite sa présence auprès du sang pur, l'observant de haut en bas avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il était beau, il l'avait toujours été, mais à présent, cette beauté provoquait des choses nouvelles en lui, une envie bien plus forte et profonde qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie avant, un désir puissant, mais beaucoup plus calme que le jour où ils l'avaient fait, dans les escaliers en haut d'une tour...

Malfoy ne l'avait pas remarqué, alors il s'approcha silencieusement jusqu'à lui, et n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser la joue.

Le sang pur sursauta et se tourna vers lui, surpris. Harry lui sourit timidement.

-Potter...

Il lui donna un instant l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il sembla voir quelque chose dans le regard de Harry qui lui plut, car ses yeux brillèrent et il tendit une main silencieuse vers Harry sans rien ajouter. Il la saisit doucement, se laissant tirer jusqu'aux genoux de Malfoy où il s'installa à cheval.

Ils s'observèrent longtemps sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux, ne cherchant pas tout de suite à s'embrasser ou à se caresser, restant juste là à mélanger leurs souffles, s'observant comme si toute la compréhension du monde et de leur relation se lisait soudain dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis, brisant le silence, il prit la parole :

-Tu t'en sortiras Potter, tu sais ça ? Tu t'en sors toujours...

-Peut-être...

-Non, c'est sûr. Tu t'en sortiras, mais nous, à ton avis ? Yvain et moi ?

-Vous aussi, vous vous en sortirez... T'es un Malfoy, tu vas forcément t'en sortir.

-J'ai arrêté de prétendre que "un Malfoy n'a jamais de problèmes" depuis que mon père s'est fait emprisonner, tu sais...

-Tu n'es pas ton père.

-C'est sûr...

Sa voix était amère, presque comme s'il le regrettait.

-C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ?

-C'était un mangemort, Potter. Et certainement, un très mauvais père et une vraie enflure, je te l'accorde. Mais il avait de la poigne, il a géré l'empire économique et politique de ma famille bien mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu tenter de faire après sa mort...

-Tu as eu du mal ?

-Beaucoup de mal.

-Tu t'es senti seul ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais fini par hocher la tête.

-Mais même si j'avais été là, je n'aurais pas su t'aider beaucoup, ni en politique, ni en économie...

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, Potter, tu as été élevé par des moldus après tout, qu'aurais-tu pu faire ?

Harry fit la moue, mais le laissa reprendre la parole sans le reprendre.

-Mais tu m'aurais soutenu... Tu aurais été à mes côtés, et Yvain aurait eu besoin de toi. Tu aurais été un meilleur père que je ne l'ai jamais été...

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi... Yvain a été bien élevé, c'est un très gentil garçon.

Malfoy ne dit rien, Harry l'avait déjà dit, et Malfoy n'avait rien à rajouter dessus, apparemment, alors il ne rajouta rien.

Et comme le silence se prolongeait, Harry décida de l'embrasser. Malfoy lui rendit son baiser, lui caressant doucement le dos. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place, sur le fauteuil, et même s'ils pouvaient y tenir, ils ne pouvaient pas y bouger aisément. Et comme si Malfoy s'était fait la même réflexion, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses comme il put, gêné par les accoudoirs, et le souleva. Harry entoura ses épaules de ses bras, sa joue reposant sur les cheveux de Malfoy, et se laissa transporté jusqu'à la chambre que Malfoy ouvrit et ferma derrière eux par magie sans baguette, utilisant simplement sa voix.

Il le laissa tomber sur le lit, pas forcément avec le plus de douceur possible, mais Harry ne risquait pas de lui reprocher. Il le laissa le surplomber, le déshabiller et il le déshabilla lui aussi, même si Malfoy grognait quand il le gênait dans ses caresses.

Harry avait conscience qu'il serait en dessous, cette fois, et ça ne le gênait pas. Il trouvait même ça logique, Malfoy avait besoin de prendre le contrôle, au moins ici, il avait besoin de soumettre Harry à sa volonté, de le manipuler sous ses mains, de prendre les rênes de leur relation. Il en avait besoin pour le pardonner et pour avancer.

Alors Harry le laissait faire, il s'offrait à lui, il le rassurait et se rassurait lui-même par cet abandon, parce qu'il avait besoin de sentir que Malfoy était inquiet, qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent quelques fois, mais assez peu : ils n'étaient pas dans une relation à baisers, leurs contacts se faisaient avec les mains, avec leurs souffles, avec leurs mots, comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Ils se caressaient avec la même passion qu'ils se frappaient autrefois, avec peu de précautions, peu de tendresse, mais une recherche permanente de contact, de réactions chez l'autre.

Car il fallait le faire réagir, toujours, en permanence, ils ne pouvaient vivre sans. Ils le faisaient déjà durant leur scolarité en se battant, ils devaient toujours le faire dans ce lit, et ils le feront sûrement encore, dans une forme différente peut-être, quand ils se retrouveront la prochaine fois.

Malfoy se pencha, caressa sa joue de ses lèvres et pénétra le premier doigt dans l'intimité de Harry. La préparation fut lente et attentive, Harry tentait de lui rendre ses attentions en s'occupant du membre de son amant, mais il peinait à garder contenance, emporté par les sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues auparavant.

Puis Malfoy lui souleva les hanches pour le pénétrer et Harry grinça des dents tant la douleur était forte. Il avait été préparé, pourtant, il n'imaginait même pas ce que Malfoy avait dû subir quand il l'avait pris sans précaution la dernière fois...

Mais, à peine eurent-ils commencé à bouger l'un dans l'autre qu'une sorte de grondement fit trembler leur chambre, faisant s'immobiliser le blond.

-Continue, ordonna Harry.

Malfoy ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que le lit et Harry, alors il reprit ses mouvements et Harry s'accrocha à sa nuque et à ses cheveux, l'empêchant de redresser la tête et de voir que, au-dessus de lui, le plafond de la chambre ressemblait à celui de la Grande Salle les jours d'orage, couvert de nuages noirs et parcouru d'éclairs d'abord légers, mais devenant de plus en plus visibles au fur et à mesure de l'augmentation de leurs plaisirs.

Harry avait compris ce qu'il se passait, ce ciel, il s'en rappelait parfaitement, comme si c'était hier. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, pourtant, que durant un très court instant, mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement, de ce ciel qu'il voyait à travers ses mains couvertes du sang de Voldemort.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son corps et celui de Malfoy, et les larmes qui envahirent ses yeux n'avaient rien à voir ni avec la douleur, ni avec le plaisir.

Les éclairs, il l'avait compris, allaient le faire repartir, il ne savait pour où ni pour quand, mais il allait devoir quitter Malfoy, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Alors il s'accrocha plus fermement encore à lui, il l'accueillit au plus profondément qu'il put, s'appliqua à être le plus agréable possible pour lui, pour ses derniers moments, pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas une fois qu'il ne serait plus là.

Et Malfoy jouit en lui, dans un grognement rauque qui l'aurait amusé normalement, mais qui ne le fit pas rire cette fois. Parce qu'au moment même où il le sentait le remplir à l'intérieur, la peau de son front crépita, l'éclair fendit l'air et le frappa violemment.

Il sentit son corps se vider de Malfoy, sa tête lui faire mal comme jamais, et soudain, sentit une profonde chaleur l'envahir à nouveau.


	8. Chapter 8

_Je publie avec un jour en avance parce que je crains de ne pas pouvoir le faire demain, et parce que aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, et les monstres, c'est cool v-v  
_

 _Merci à Rose BlackTea pour sa relecture sur l'ensemble de cette histoire, à guest, kimykymi et Jessiluck pour leur review anonymes, et à tout ceux qui ont mit cette fiction dans leur favoris, comme toujours ! Je vous aime les gens.  
_

 _Autre chose : il se trouve que je n'ai pas reçu une review dans mes mails pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai donc peut-être manqué de répondre à un de vos petits mots par le passé à cause de ce même bug. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse platement..._

 _Voici donc le chapitre clôturant cette fiction, merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusque là et joyeux Halloween !  
_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Harry resta un long moment immobile, analysant ce qu'il ressentait, la douleur sous ses genoux et sur sa mâchoire, le froid sous une de ses mains et la douceur sous l'autre. Timidement, il ouvrit les yeux et il croisa le regard gris métallique vissé au sien, écarquillé, choqué. La pierre derrière lui, la poussière autour d'eux, le froid de Poudlard, tout ça, il le connaissait par cœur, et quand il redressa la tête, il reconnut sans le moindre mal la tour de Poudlard où lui et Malfoy avaient...

-P-Potter ?

La voix de Malfoy était jeune, c'était sa voix d'adolescent, mais c'était aussi son intonation d'adulte. Ce contraste interpella Harry qui le dévisagea.

-C'est là que l'éclair devait te ramener ?

Il ouvrit stupidement la bouche, interloqué, et demanda à Malfoy :

-Tu te rappelles ?

-Et toi, tu te rappelles ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, se demandant s'il venait juste de vivre une hallucination de plusieurs jours, mais il en doutait. Des visions, il en avait déjà eu plein de fois, il savait à quoi elles ressemblaient et ça n'avait rien à voir...

Malfoy bougea et grogna, lui demandant de se retirer, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était encore en lui. Déglutissant, il s'excusa et recula, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude en voyant le sang le maculer et couler de l'antre de Malfoy.

-Tu saignes...

-La dernière fois aussi, c'est pas grave ça ne m'a pas blessé très sérieusement.

-Je suis tellement désolé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Aide-moi à me lever, Potter !

Ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande, mais Harry obéit en silence, lui attrapant la main pour le redresser, observant son visage se tordre en une grimace douloureuse, très rapidement dissimulée.

-On est dans le passé ? Demanda Malfoy.

-Je crois. Enfin, tu es... Jeune, quoi.

-Tu sous-entends que j'étais vieux avant ?

-T'étais adulte quoi... Beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

Malfoy n'insista pas et ils restèrent silencieux, se rhabillant avec gêne, n'osant pas se regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?

-L'éclair t'a ramené, Potter. Au point de départ, on va dire.

Harry le dévisagea. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il citait l'éclair comme si c'était une chose réelle, une sorte d'être dont il avait déjà entendu parler dans le passé. Voulant s'en assurer et en savoir plus, il lui demanda :

-L'"éclair" ?

-C'est Loufoca qui disait ça. Que l'éclair était celui qui te ferait repartir...

-Mais pourquoi tu te rappelles toi aussi ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être parce que j'étais avec toi, ou peut-être que tout le monde se rappelle. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé après tout.

Il rajusta sa robe de sorcier puis inspira profondément avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers. Harry le regarda faire quelques secondes sans comprendre et ce fut Malfoy, se retournant vers lui, qui le sortit de son hébétude :

-Potter, tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

-Je...

-T'as quand même un combat à faire. Une dernière fois.

Le visage de Harry se ferma et il hocha la tête, avant de le suivre.

.

Ils approchaient de la Grande Salle quand Ron débarqua, fonçant sur eux d'un air inquiet.

-Harry, j'ai entendu que mes parents t'avaient causé des problèmes à la réunion, ça va ?

Harry déglutit. Ron était vivant, il était face à lui et le regardait normalement, sans se souvenir de la dernière bataille ni d'y être mort. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question pour le savoir, se souvenir de sa propre mort devait être choquant après tout.

Harry, par contre, eut un peu de mal à se rappeler de quoi il parlait, la réunion de l'Ordre lui paraissait tellement loin à présent... Il parvint quand même à répondre au bout de quelques secondes :

-Oui, ça va, on s'est arrangé avec Malfoy.

Le rouquin prêta alors pour la première fois attention au serpentard qu'il dévisagea avec une légère animosité. Bien plus légère que ce à quoi il s'attendait venant d'eux qui se détestaient au moins autant que lui et Malfoy, avant sa venue à l'Ordre.

-Il parait que t'es dans l'Ordre, maintenant, la fouine.

Malfoy grimaça et Harry l'observa attentivement répondre à la question :

-T'as quelque chose contre ça, la belette ?

Et, surprenant Harry, Ron ne s'énerva pas, il eut une espèce de sourire, un peu forcé certes, mais il répondit calmement :

-Rien du tout, content de voir que tu es prêt à t'améliorer. Tu aurais fait un bon griffondor.

Malfoy sembla à la limite de s'étouffer un instant et Harry éclata de rire, posant une main sur les bras des deux garçons qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Cela surprit tellement Ron qu'il le dévisagea sans comprendre. Harry se rappela alors que ça faisait bien deux mois qu'il n'arrivait plus à rire, même avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il le regretta soudain, depuis combien de temps le trio d'or n'avait pas réussi à se sentir bien, à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, sa peur de Voldemort ? Trop longtemps, c'est sûr.

-Harry, tu...

-Ça va mieux, Ron. On va gagner demain, je te le jure.

Les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami s'illuminèrent alors, et Harry lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi heureux et déterminé.

Ils étaient prêts.

.

Harry Potter n'était pas un héros, il n'avait pas une puissance hors-norme, des pouvoirs de mages noirs, une volonté de fer ou toute autre croyance populaire qu'on lui avait accordée depuis son premier "exploit" quand il avait détruit Voldemort la première fois. Non, Harry n'avait rien de tout cela, il avait juste une certaine capacité à attirer des ennuis et une relativement bonne résistance à la douleur.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, juste de ne pas penser à sa chaire déchirée, à ses poumons en feu et se contenter comme ennuis des commentaires de Malfoy et Ron à ses côtés qui donnaient tour à tour leur avis sur la bataille, les ennemis ou même pour évoquer un souvenir, comme pour faire semblant qu'il ne se passait rien d'inhabituel, détendre une atmosphère qui ne se prêtait pourtant ni à la nostalgie, ni à la réflexion.

Ils lançaient des sorts, ne s'attardaient sur aucun adversaire trop longtemps, sauvaient tous les alliés qu'ils pouvaient, mais ne ralentissaient jamais leur avancée vers Voldemort. Car il n'y avait que Voldemort qui comptait, Harry devait le détruire, le futur le lui avait dit. Une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres achevé, les choses iront en s'arrangeant, et cette fois, il sera là pour y assister.

-Potter, il y a mon père !

Il ne répondit pas, immobilisa un mangemort et continua son chemin.

-Je dois m'en occuper.

-T'as pas intérêt à mourir !

Il ne vit pas Malfoy s'éloigner, mais il savait qu'il allait gagner ce duel, et que Malfoy serait là pour le féliciter de sa victoire, si victoire il y avait. Mais Harry avait vaincu une fois, alors il positivait en se disant qu'il pouvait bien recommencer...

Puis soudain, il le sentit, bien avant d'entendre sa voix hurler des maléfices. Il le sentait comme une présence écrasante, comme un aimant dangereux, comme une odeur intoxicante qu'il faudrait étouffer pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Il attira l'attention de Ron d'un simple mouvement de main et changea légèrement de direction pour foncer directement vers son plus grand adversaire.

Il pouvait entendre ses sorts, à présent, et les hurlements douloureux qui l'entouraient évidemment.

Sa cicatrice brûlait à nouveau et lui faisait l'effet d'une lance plantée dans son front. Évidemment, Voldemort adorait torturer les gens, alors ce champ de bataille était le pied pour lui. Harry pouvait parfaitement "profiter" de cette joie.

Grinçant des dents, il brandit sa baguette et lança le plus puissant des sorts de bouclier qu'il connaissait, écartant les gens sur son passage et dégageant la vue jusqu'au seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier le vit et un sourire fou étira ses lèvres alors qu'il cessait de lancer des sorts, écartant légèrement ses bras comme pour l'accueillir.

-Je suis avec toi, vieux, marmonna Ron dans son dos.

Harry hocha la tête et s'arrêta, tentant de contrôler ses membres pour ne pas trop trembler. Il aurait voulu que Hermione soit là aussi, comme Ron, mais il l'avait perdu de vue il y a presque une heure déjà. Il craignait qu'elle n'ait subi la même chose que dans le "futur de l'éclair", et il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier qu'elle allait bien... Il ne pouvait qu'angoisser face à son pire ennemi, avec tout de même la présence rassurante de son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher d'abandonner avant même de s'être battu.

Il brandit sa baguette face à lui, et se força à ne pas grimacer en voyant le sourire de Voldemort.

Il pouvait le faire, il l'avait déjà fait, et il le referait. Mais pas de la même manière, il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier, il allait trouver un moyen alternatif, il saura le faire.

Ou alors il mourra. C'était une plutôt une bonne motivation.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Voldemort fendit l'air de sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui en hurlant :

- **avada kedavra !**

Alors quand il vit un rayon vert (le rayon vert qu'il connaissait par cœur), il eut un réflexe plutôt stupide, mais très fidèle à lui-même, car c'était son sort préféré, celui qu'il maîtrisait le mieux et qu'il utilisait systématiquement lors de ses duels :

- **expeliarmus !**

Et les deux sorts rentrèrent en collision, provoquant presque une onde de choc qui manqua de le désarçonner. Mais il garda sa baguette en main, ancrant ses pieds dans le sol et soutenant son bras de son autre main, bien décidé à ne pas être celui qui reculerait.

Il sentait toujours la présence de Ron dans son dos, le réconfortant sans le savoir, protégeant ses arrières, le soutenant quand il se sentait trembler et reculer.

Les deux rayons se rencontraient entre lui et Voldemort, forçant l'un contre l'autre pour prendre du terrain. Harry mit toute sa magie et sa force dans le sort, fouillant dans les sources même de sa magie. Il savait qu'il n'en aura jamais plus besoin que maintenant, il ne se réserva d'aucunes façon, parce que s'il échouait à ce duel, il mourrait. Pas besoin d'avoir de la magie en réserve dans un cadavre.

Et c'est sur cette résolution qu'il augmenta le sort, voyant avec satisfaction le rayon rouge dévorer peu à peu le rayon vert.

Il entendait des cris autour de lui, de soutien, d'horreur, des insultes et des encouragements, un mélange de voix de tout âge et des deux sexes, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur eux, il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur la présente de Ron, sur le tremblement de sa baguette, sur l'écoulement de sa magie hors de lui, et sur le rayon vert qui ne devait plus jamais briller.

Et soudain, les sorts explosèrent, il fut éjecté en arrière, bousculant Ron qui tomba avec lui, une multitude de cailloux et de débris de sort le percutant au visage et au corps, provoquant un certain nombre de bleus et de blessures qui se mirent à saigner.

Il s'écrasa sur le sol, à moitié sur Ron, et il grogna en se redressant tant bien que mal, reprenant sa baguette bien en main, prêt à balancer à nouveau un sort, même s'il n'avait vraiment plus beaucoup de ressource, il en trouvera bien quelque part… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tenta de se convaincre en reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal.

Mais aucun adversaire direct ne le menaçait, d'autant plus que Voldemort était étalé sur le sol, dans un état bien pire que le sien.

Harry s'avança vers lui. Il boitait, il avait mal et il se sentait vidé. Mais peu importe, si Voldemort était encore en vie, il n'avait pas le temps de reprendre des forces. Il arriva jusqu'à son ennemi mortel et resta au-dessus de lui un moment, sans savoir comment réagir.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tenta de se convaincre en reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. Il avait l'air faible, d'un coup, vulnérable. Harry hésita un instant, l'instant de trop, parce qu'avant qu'il n'ose lever sa baguette et ne prenne une décision, Voldemort avait ouvert les yeux et avait lancé le sort de la mort.

Harry fut ébloui par la lumière verte, plus forte que jamais, puis la lumière se modifia, blanchie et il se retrouva dans la gare de Londres. Enfin, une gare de Londres propre et vide. Il n'avait plus mal, il ne se sentait plus vide, il était juste… Bien. Et perdu.

-Harry, viens donc t'asseoir.

Il tourna la tête et, sur un des bancs, vit Dumbledore assis tranquillement dans une robe aussi farfelue que celles qu'il portait de son vivant. Sauf qu'il n'était plus vivant, il était mort l'année dernière ! Alors s'il pouvait le voir, ça voulait dire...

-Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

-Ça dépend.

Ah, c'est vrai, Dumbledore ne répondait jamais clairement aux questions posées. Soupirant, il le rejoint pour s'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés. Il lui demanda :

-De quoi est-ce que ma mort dépend ?

-De ton choix bien sûr. N'est-ce pas tes choix qui ont toujours dirigé sa vie ?

Harry le dévisagea. Il se rappelait avoir eu une conversation similaire avec Neville et Seamus dans le futur, où il s'était énervé… Mais il était beaucoup plus difficile de s'énerver contre Dumbledore, surtout à un moment pareil. C'est donc calmement qu'il lui répondit.

-Je ne vois pas de quel point de vue vous pouvez dire ça...

-Vraiment ? Lui demanda Dumbledore en souriant, ses yeux brillants comme autrefois.

Harry ne répondit pas, le laissant reprendre :

-Rappelle toi Harry, que c'est-il passé la première fois que tu es arrivé dans le monde sorcier ? Avec le choixpeau ?

-... Je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Tu as donc choisi Griffondor. Et si tu veux un exemple plus concret, rappelle-toi de la façon donc tu as réussi à résister à l'imperium de Barty Croupton Junior. Quand il t'a demandé de sauter sur le bureau, à quoi as-tu pensé ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de se souvenir du moment dont il parlait. Il se souvint de la sensation extraordinaire qu'avait provoquée le sort en lui, puis de la voix résonnant dans sa tête lui ordonnant de sauter sur le bureau. Mais il n'avait pas sauté, ce jour-là :

-Je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment stupide. Et que je n'en avais pas très envie.

-Tu as donc choisi de ne pas lui obéir, Harry. Et il faut beaucoup de conviction pour refuser d'exécuter un sortilège tel que l'imperium.

Oui, enfin résister était un bien grand mot… Harry s'était étalé sur le bureau qui s'était renversé sous le choc, ça n'avait rien de très glorieux à son avis.

S'installant plus confortablement sur le banc, Dumbledore caressa sa barbe et commença à énumérer :

-puis tu as choisi de ne pas donner la pierre philosophale à Quirell, tu as choisi d'aller sauver Ginerva Weasley dans la chambre des secrets, de laisser Peter Pettigrow en vie, de ramener le corps de Cédric à son père, de créer une association pour apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal, de m'accompagner dans la poursuite des horcruxes...

-Oui, mais... Commença Harry.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, mais comme Dumbledore ne le coupa pas, Harry se força à reprendre.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu participer à cette guerre... C'est à cause de la prophétie que j'ai dû le faire.

-Vraiment ? Même sans la prophétie, n'aurais-tu pas voulu défendre tes amis et venger tes parents ? N'aurais-tu pas réagi en voyant Voldemort monter au pouvoir ?

Harry voyait ce qu'il voulait dire et il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les idées et la façon de faire de Voldemort et qu'il aurait voulu participer, mais serait-il allé en première ligne ? Après une courte réflexion, il se dit que oui.

-Et il y a un dernier choix que tu as fait...

Harry se tourna vers lui à nouveau, attentif. Dumbledore sourit et Harry soupira, plus gêné que las. Dumbledore savait donc toujours tout, même mort ?

-Vous parlez de Malfoy, c'est ça ?

-C'est cela. Le voyage dans le temps t'a plu j'imagine.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-C'était vous ? C'était vous qui m'avez envoyé dans le futur et ramené ici ?

Les yeux Dumbledore souriaient alors qu'il hochait la tête.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai pensé qu'utiliser un éclair pourrait être amusant. C'était une petite référence à ta cicatrice.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, s'impatienta Harry.

-Assieds-toi Harry

Harry s'exécuta, bien conscient que sans ça, il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question.

-Tout repose sur des choix, Harry, je te l'ai dit. Quel est le choix que tu aies pu faire dans le futur, que tu n'aurais pas pu faire sans avoir voyagé jusque-là ?

Harry réfléchit un instant à la question. Il y avait plusieurs réponses, certaines liée à la guerre, d'autres à Teddy... Mais il y en avait une en particulier qu'attendait son ancien directeur, parce que c'était celle-là qui avait provoqué l'éclair de son retour.

-J'ai décidé d'essayer de vivre avec Malfoy. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force d'entamer une relation avec lui sinon. Et je ne suis pas sûr non plus qu'il l'aurait voulu sans essayer sans moi. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il se souvient du futur, lui aussi ?

Dumbledore hocha à nouveau la tête et Harry ferma les yeux, repensant à certaines de leurs conversations. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant, puis fini par parler :

-Il a eu du mal après la guerre, vous savez ? Il me l'a dit, qu'il aurait aimé que je sois là...

-Effectivement...

-Mais il devra le faire quand même puisque je suis mort... Et pour de vrai, cette fois, je ne reviendrais pas dans dix-sept ans.

-Harry, ne t'ai-je pas dit que ta mort dépendait d'un choix ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là sans y parvenir. Si les gens choisissaient ou non de mourir, ça se saurait bon sang !

-Regarde là-bas, Harry.

Il tourna la tête et vit que, plus loin sur le quai, une autre tache de couleur troublait le blanc de la gare. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva, s'approchant de la forme tremblotante qui ressemblait... à un bébé. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il trouva qu'il ressemblait à la forme imparfaite de Voldemort qu'il avait rencontré au cimetière, avant qu'il ne fasse le rituel.

-Est-ce que c'est...

-C'est l'horcuxe qui était en toi.

-Est-ce qu'il va... mourir ?

Il savait qu'il devait être ridicule à poser cette question comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant normal au lieu d'un simple morceau d'âme, mais Harry allait être père... Il l'avait été, même. Et peu importe qu'il soit stupide de comparer Yvain à Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce que ce qu'il y avait devant lui, ce n'était pas un monstre de cruauté, c'était un enfant couvert de sang qui tremblait de froid et de douleur...

-Encore une fois, Harry, cela dépend de ce que tu vas choisir.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Cet horcruxe a vécu longtemps en toi, il y est arrivé par accident, mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il t'a offert plusieurs dons magiques, et aujourd'hui... Il t'a protégé.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Dumbledore passa devant lui et s'accroupit devant le petit être qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le soulever. Et quand sa voix retentit à nouveau, Harry la perçut comme déformée, venant de très loin :

-Il a absorbé le sortilège de la mort que Voldemort a lancé sur toi. Et, effectivement, il va en mourir si tu ne fais rien.

-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Car oui, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Dans l'hypothèse où l'horcruxe l'avait vraiment protégé, il était inacceptable de l'abandonner, d'autant plus s'il avait la moindre chance de le sauver.

-Il a passé des années dans ton corps. Si tu l'acceptes à nouveau, il pourra guérir, se reprendre et naître dans un vrai corps pour avoir une vie neuve.

-Est-ce que ça fera... revenir Voldemort ?

Dumbledore sourit. Il devait le trouver amusant à poser une telle question à un moment pareil, mais Harry avait besoin de le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier l'avenir de l'Angleterre par... Par orgueil ou quoi que soit ce sentiment.

-Non Harry. Chaque horcruxe a une volonté, et tu as dû le constater en affrontant le médaillon de Serpentard... Il arrive que certaines âmes soient si attachées à leur objet qu'elles se battent pour y rester. Je pense que ce morceau d'âme là a la même volonté. Sans quoi, elle ne se serait pas imposée entre toi et l'avada kedavra.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

-Alors je veux le sauver.

Dumbledore sourit, sans un mot, et tendit le morceau d'âme en avant.

Harry hésita, quelques secondes après, puis il tendit ses mains à son tour pour le prendre. Quand ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec lui, une lumière aussi blanche que la gare l'éblouie. Sa cicatrice se réchauffa d'une chaleur bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, et l'âme retourna en lui.

Il resta immobile, quelques instants, puis ferma les yeux en demandant :

-Professeur... Est-ce que c'était réel ou est-ce que tout ce qui vient de se passer était dans ma tête ?

-Bien sûr que c'était dans ta tête, Harry, répondit la voix lointaine de Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être réel ?

Puis Harry revint à la vie, ouvrant les yeux sur l'herbe verte du parc Poudlard, à côté du désormais cadavre de Voldemort, bel et bien fini par son propre avada qui avait rebondit sur son adversaire. Encore.

.

Il était tard, le ciel était noir, mais aucun éclair ne le parcourait. Potter était vainqueur, grand vainqueur de la guerre, et même s'il pissait le sang d'à peu près la totalité de la surface de son corps et qu'il se serait écroulé sans le soutien de Weasley, il était aussi beau que lors de sa première victoire.

Draco avait encore tué son père, il avait réussi à sauver Lupin et Granger, et c'est avec eux deux qu'il se précipitait vers Harry et Ron. Les autres membres de l'Ordre et du ministère n'osaient pas approcher de lui, sûrement sous le choc de la victoire presque inattendue, préférant s'occuper des mangemorts restants et ne pas trop féliciter leur héros du jour.

Draco n'avait pas ce genre de préoccupation. Il sauta sur Potter, se contrefichant de lui faire mal avec ses blessures, et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put.

-Je te l'avais dit Malfoy, que je réussirais à vaincre.

-Je l'ai toujours su.

-Oh la fouine, tu ne vois pas que t'aggrave les blessures de Harry là ?

-La ferme, la belette, ou je te fais un câlin à toi aussi.

-Non merci...

Potter eut un petit rire puis il perdit connaissance, s'affalant dans ses bras. Lupin vérifia qu'il allait bien, et une fois assuré qu'il s'était simplement évanoui à cause de la perte de sang, Granger s'accroupit à leurs côtés et entama un transfert sanguin d'un coup de baguette.

Ils furent rejoints par quelques Weasley et d'autres camarades de classe, qui formèrent bientôt un cercle protecteur autour de Harry, au beau milieu du champ de bataille qui était encore parcouru de sorts et de cris pour les protéger des dangers. Mais Draco ne voyait rien de tout ça, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage reposé de Potter contre lui, tout près de son ventre où grandissait peut-être le futur Yvain...

-Je te l'avais dit, que l'éclair ne ferait plus souffrir Harry.

Draco releva la tête et observa Luna qui était apparue à côté de lui sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. Elle souriait doucement et les observait d'un regard tendre, indifférente aux questions étonnées de Granger et Weasley qui lui demandaient de quoi elle parlait.

-Et tu avais raison.

Mais cette fois, l'éclair ne l'avait pas fait souffrir non plus, se dit-il en souriant malgré lui.

.

-Alors ?

-La ferme Potter.

Harry souffla et se remit à tourner en rond devant la porte de la salle de bain où Malfoy était en train de vérifier si oui ou non, il était enceint. Mais ce sort mettait bien trop de temps à être exécuté, Harry n'en pouvait plus !

Un bruit retentit soudain et Harry se précipita contre la porte et demanda encore :

-Alors ?

-C'est blanc Potter.

Harry s'agita nerveusement et demanda :

-Ça veut dire que c'est bon ?

Un soupir retentit et la porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant Malfoy apparaître, le torse dénudé. Il lui agrippa une mèche de cheveux et la tira brusquement vers lui. Harry grogna en se laissant faire et se tut quand le blond l'embrassa.

-Rassure-toi, tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile Potter. Yvain aura besoin de toi.

Il poussa un cri de joie et le souleva de terre pour l'embrasser profondément, se sentant stupidement heureux.

-On va le rendre aussi mignon que le petit poufsouffle que tu as élevé seul, tu verras.

Malfoy lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il le relâche et s'écarta quelque peu pour enfiler sa chemise.

-Si à deux on ne peut pas faire mieux que lorsque j'étais tout seul, je ne vois pas bien à quoi tout cela à servi. Ni à quoi _toi,_ tu servirais.

Harry soupira, mais la voix de Ron le dispensa de répondre.

-Il faudrait vous préparer plus rapidement les gars, le train va bientôt partir.

Malfoy fixa la porte close du dortoir tandis que les pas de Ron s'éloignaient, puis se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire remarquer :

-Je pensais qu'il aurait plus de mal que ça à accepter notre relation...

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air faussement détendu, mais il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça à ce propos. Il savait bien pourquoi Ron ne réagissait pas. Il aurait aussi bien pu lui dire qu'il avait couché avec Voldemort qu'il l'aurait accepté de même, parce que Ron avait assisté à sa déchéance dans la dépression, il l'avait vu arrêter de rire puis de sourire. Il avait tout fait pour l'aider sans y parvenir... Et maintenant, il allait bien, et c'était à cause de Malfoy, Ron l'avait parfaitement deviné.

-C'est mon meilleur ami, se contenta-t-il de répondre, par pudeur sans doute. Bien sûr qu'il accepte que je sois heureux.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard calme, le regard qu'il avait obtenu en vieillissant, en devenant adulte. Il devait certainement avoir appris ce que c'était, d'accepter des choses inacceptables. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce que font tous les adultes ?

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara soudain Malfoy, si c'était une sorte d'hallucination collective ou si tu as vraiment voyagé dans le temps et m'a ramené avec toi pour le retour… Ce que je comprends, par contre, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai les connaissances d'un adulte de trente-quatre ans. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Que tu seras encore plus arrogant qu'avant ?

Malfoy le fusilla du regard.

-Non, ça signifie que l'empire économique des Malfoy ne connaîtra aucun déclin. Sois fier, Potter, tu vas devenir l'époux du maître de famille le plus puissant d'Angleterre.

-Le… L'époux ? S'étrangla Harry. Mais je…

Ron ouvrit la porte du dortoir à ce moment-là et dit à nouveau qu'il était l'heure de partir, empêchant Harry de finir sa phrase.

Malfoy venait de le demander en mariage ou quoi ?

Se laissant traîner par son meilleur ami qui le tirait par le bras, Harry se tourna encore vers Malfoy pour lui demander, d'une voix un peu nerveuse :

-Mais ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble, du coup ?

Il glapit de douleur quand Malfoy lui frappa le crâne sans ménagement. Ça devait être un oui.

.

.

Les cris résonnaient partout dans l'immense maison de la plus puissante et la plus riche famille d'Angleterre, empêchant un certain sorcier de travailler. Draco était heureux de la vie qu'il avait à présent, il avait pu gérer son empire presque sans faute, Yvain s'était à nouveau retrouvé à Poufsouffle, était à nouveau ami avec Ted Lupin et Potter s'était révélé être un bon amant et un bon compagnon.

Il n'avait néanmoins pas prévu que, en tant que parrain du métamorphe, Potter inviterait l'enfant vivre avec eux, et en temps que Griffondor écervelé, toute sa clique de rouquin et d'anciens camarades mangeraient avec eux un jour sur deux. Mais il pouvait vivre avec, du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre chaque jour.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry, un peu plus débraillé que d'habitude, qui lui sourit doucement.

-Je suis désolé, les enfants ont commencé une bataille explosive, ils sont un peu bruyants.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, mais si tu pouvais les punir un peu de temps en temps, ils seraient plus calmes.

-Ne dis pas ça, répondit Harry en riant.

L'attention de Draco fut attirée par le regard rouge de l'enfant qui s'agrippait à la jambe de son époux, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. L'enfant était né du ventre de Harry quelques mois après Yvain, plus petit que n'importe quel bébé au monde, ne grandissant que très lentement (il ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre aujourd'hui, malgré ses presque dix-sept ans), et ne quittant presque jamais Harry dès qu'il se réveillait, ne leur laissant d'intimité que durant la nuit.

Malgré les déclarations officielles, Draco savait qu'il n'était pas réellement son enfant, ni celui de Harry d'ailleurs. Celui-ci le lui avait expliqué : c'était le morceau d'âme que Voldemort avait insufflé en lui, qui lui avait offert le don de fourchelangue et qui l'avait protégé des sortilèges de la mort, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de l'incarner sur Terre sous une forme charnelle.

Mais bon, Draco n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'explication pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas humain : il sentait si fort la magie noire qu'il aurait fallu être un griffondor pour ne pas le remarquer.

Heureusement que c'était lui qui était marié avec Harry, n'importe qui d'autre aurait appelé à l'aide en pensant que Voldemort allait renaître à travers le gamin. Mais Draco avait eu une longue éducation en matière de magie noire, il savait cette fraction minuscule de l'âme d'un mage noir n'allait certainement donner sur le long terme qu'un adulte maladroit, éternellement dépendant de son premier réceptacle : Harry, et attaché au reste de la famille Malfoy-Potter comme un enfant timide.

-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant face à lui, montant Tom sur ses genoux.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant la mâchoire bien dessinée de son compagnon, les petites rides se formant près de ses yeux, sa barbe discrète et sa carrure d'adulte. Il avait eu du mal, pour le connaître à cet âge-là, les voyages temporels avaient presque fait croire à Draco qu'il n'arriverait jamais à voir le balafré adulte… Et pourtant, il était là, avec ses rides près des yeux, son sourire mature et sa musculature d'auror.

-Je pense à notre famille, lâcha-t-il finalement. À ce qu'elle a réussi à devenir.

Son compagnon eut un petit rire et passa une main sur le front de Tom qui ferma les yeux, tandis que l'autre venait se poser sur celle de Draco.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a eut pas mal d'obstacles… Mais on a pu s'en sortir, et bien s'en sortir.

-Grâce à moi, répondit Draco avec un sourire faussement arrogant.

Harry rit en réponse et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

Les rires de Teddy et d'Yvain raisonnaient encore jusqu'au bureau, entrecoupés d'explosions des cartes à jouer, mais cela ne troublait plus Draco, il se sentait détendu et heureux. Parce qu'après un aller-retour dans le temps, il pouvait d'autant plus apprécier la présence de Harry et la joie de sa famille, les années passées n'y changeaient rien.

-Espérons que ça dure encore longtemps.

* * *

 _Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, que les incohérences n'étaient pas trop gênantes et que vous continuerez à me suivre dans mes prochaines fanfictions._

 _En parlant de cela, vu que celle là est terminée, j'annonce la suivante : mon meilleur ami et son amant (je crois) qui sera une très courte fanfic, en trois chapitres seulement, mais sur un couple original ! Allez voir si ça vous intéresse u_u  
_

 _Après cela, je reprendrais comme prévu la publication de triangle incertain._

 _Merci encore à tous et à toutes !_

 _Yume u_u_


End file.
